Beneath the Surface
by B Madden
Summary: *Complete* The team needs to get away for awhile. Brian brings them home to his sister. Can Claire get Vince to get over Mia and forget that she's Brian's sister? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters from TFATF belong to Universal Studios. However I do own Claire, Daisy, Carlos, and Sam.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Claire O'Conner came home to find her boyfriend of four months getting it on with some chick in her bedroom. At first she was so shocked she didn't even now how to react. Then she was angry. Why that no good mother. he's gonna be sorry! She thought. She walked further into the room and grabbed the girl by her blonde hair. Claire pulled her back and shoved her across the room; "get the fuck out of my house!" She snapped at her.  
  
The blonde was so scared, all she did was grab her clothes strewed across the room and quickly left.  
  
Claire turned on Sam, "you have one hour to pack your shit and get out. I never want to see or hear from you again." She told him coldly, then turned and left. Claire drove the short distance to her best friend Daisy's house. "I need a drink," she stated when Daisy opened her door. Claire pushed past her and headed to her liquor cabinet.  
  
"What happened?" Daisy asked concerned, following her into the dining room.  
  
Claire NEVER drinks. She can't because she has a heart problem.  
  
Claire poured a shot of Vodka and set it on the table. She sat and stared at it longingly. After a moment she finally decided to tell Daisy what happened. "That stupid fucking bastard was fucking some girl when I got home." She stated, still pissed off.  
  
Daisy sighed. She waited for Claire to continue.  
  
"God! I'm such an idiot! Men are all the same. They're lyin' cheatin' bastards!" Claire snapped again. After a long pause Claire sighed then poured the Vodka back into the bottle.  
  
"You wanna go out tonight? It'll help get your mind off of him," Daisy suggested.  
  
"No. I just want that prick out of my house. Do you think Carlos will come back with me to make sure that he's gone?" Claire asked tentatively. Knowing Daisy's older brother could intimidate almost anyone.  
  
"Of course sweetie. We'll both go. Don't worry about it. I'll go call him now," Daisy said then left the room.  
  
Claire wished she could call her brother and talk to him. She missed him terribly. He was doing some undercover job for work so she wasn't suppose to contact him until he said it was all right. That was months ago. Suck it up girl! You have to learn how to survive without Brian. You're a big girl now. Claire sighed again. "I don't feel like one," she said to herself.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Claire approached her house an hour later armed with Carlos and Daisy in case Sam got any bright ideas. She went inside and found Sam gone along with all of his things. Lucky for him. She turned to Daisy and her brother, "thanks you guys. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Hey no prob' C. You want me to stay in case the guy decides to show up later?" Carlos asked her.  
  
She knew he didn't like that she lives alone in a big house. She looked up into his big brown eyes and smiled, "no it's okay, 'Los. I'll be all right. Thank you though."  
  
He nodded and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"All right but if you change your mind call me. Any time I don't care," he added.  
  
Claire smiled at him, then turned and looked at Daisy. "No, Daisy. I don't want you to stay either. I'll be fine, honest." Claire said, knowing what her friend was going to say before she said it.  
  
Daisy smiled, "I knew you were gonna say that. Call me in the morning," she said giving her a hug.  
  
"Yes, mama." Claire said playfully.  
  
After Daisy and Carlos left, Claire went around her house and gathered everything that reminded her of Sam. She couldn't do anything else until she got rid of it all. She spent two hours sweeping through her house. She got rid of clothes, gadgets, and trinkets he had bought for her. Once she was done she took a long bubble bath, then cried herself to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Claire's eyes opened suddenly when she heard a phone ringing. She checked the clock, and then groaned.  
  
"It's two in the morning! What the hell do you want?" She yelled into the phone.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet your loving brother?" A familiar voice answered.  
  
Claire gasped, "Brian? Is that really you? God I missed you so much! Where are you? Where have you been?" She asked excitedly.  
  
Brian laughed, "Calm down Claire. I'm good. Actually I'm about an hour away from the house. I'm bringing some friends. I hope that's all right?" He asked, somewhat timidly.  
  
"Of course silly. How many?" She asked, mentally checking the guest bedrooms.  
  
"Four, plus one more in about a week. Remember that assignment I told you about?" He asked her.  
  
Claire nodded, and then remembered he couldn't see her. "Yeah, why?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Well some shit went down. They need a place to hang low and get away from the city." He explained.  
  
"All right, but I need to know if they're running Bri. The truth." She asked.  
  
Brian sighed, "no they're not running. Not anymore. They just need a change of pace for awhile." He said.  
  
"All right Bri. I'll see you all in about a hour then."  
  
"Thanks C."  
  
"You owe me big Bri'. Don't forget." She said, and then hung up.  
  
Brian laughed as he turned off his cell phone. God he missed his sister so much. She was always one to call 'em how she sees 'em.  
  
"So what did she say?"  
  
Brian turned to look at his girlfriend Mia. "She said it was all right. I told you she would. She's probably already making up the guest bedrooms," Brian said.  
  
Claire climbed out of bed. She went to check on the bedrooms. It's been awhile since anyone has used them. She wanted to make sure they had everything. She turned down the beds and made sure they were clean. She went back to her own room to make sure it was clean as well. She planned on sleeping in the living room on the pullout couch. When Claire was done cleaning she went down to the living room to wait for her brother and his friends.  
  
She started to think about Sam again. She started to cry. She wasn't really upset that he was gone. She was more upset because she's had four boyfriends in her entire twenty-three year life and every single one of them was a lyin' cheatin' bastard. She thought Sam might be different. Maybe he wasn't just interested in getting into her pants. Claire sighed. Why is it I always manage to find a guy who is bad for me? She curled into a ball and waited for Brian. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters from TFATF belong to Universal Studios. However I do own Claire, Daisy, Carlos, and Sam.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Brian paused outside his sister's house. It was almost as if he was scared to go in.  
  
"What's the matter Brian?" Mia asked him.  
  
Brian shook his head, "nothing." He said, then walked up to the door and rang the bell.  
  
After a moment the door opened and he saw her. He smiled. "Hey Claire, baby. Long time no see huh," he greeted.  
  
Claire leaped at him and hugged him tight.  
  
Brian held her just as tight. He felt her body shaking. He frowned, "what's the matter, Claire? I know you aren't crying over me." He stated.  
  
Claire got down from Brian's embrace and wiped her eyes shyly. Embarrassed she cried in front of strangers. "Sorry. I just missed you and I'm having a really bad day. Come in, come in." She said, ushering everyone in. "It's really late. We'll save the introductions for later. Everyone follow me. I'll show you where you can sleep." She said, and then headed for the stairs.  
  
No one argued with her.  
  
"All right here's one room. Whoever wants it go ahead." Claire noticed everyone looked at the big man, even Brian. He was about six feet two, muscular and a shaved baldhead.  
  
"Me and Let got this. Night everyone." He said and pulled a shorter girl with jet-black hair into the room with him. He shut the door behind them.  
  
Claire lead them further down the hall. "Okay and this is door number two."  
  
"Me and Mia got this. Night Claire." Brian said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Night," She responded.  
  
The two went into the room and shut the door.  
  
Claire looked at the final man standing with her. The poor guy looked completely exhausted. "Come on homie. I'll show you where you're sleeping," She said, and then proceeded to lead him to the room next to hers. "There you go. Night."  
  
He nodded, then went into the room and shut the door.  
  
Claire stood in the hallway for a moment. Well at least I get to keep my room. She thought. Then she remembered that someone else was supposed to be coming in a week. Well at least for the week. She amended. Claire went back to bed feeling a little better because Brian was back.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next morning when Brian walked into the kitchen Claire was bringing in grocery bags from her car. It was almost noon. The others were still sleeping. "Hey need some help?"  
  
"Hey, yeah please. I still got a lot in the car," she said as she set a brown shopping bag on the counter.  
  
Brian kissed her cheek as he walked passed her to go out the kitchen door. They brought in all the grocery bags.  
  
"Damn Claire! Did you buy enough food?" Brian asked, teasingly.  
  
"Well there are six of us and you said you've got one more coming in a week. If the guys eat like you then I probably bought just enough," she said sensibly.  
  
Brian said nothing, he just watched her as she put the groceries away. "So how have you been? What happened with that guy Sam? I think that's what his name was."  
  
Claire rolled her eyes at the mention of her recently ex-boyfriend. "That stupid freaking bastard. I came home yesterday and he was fucking some girl in my room." She said, bitterly.  
  
"What? Oh C' I'm sorry." Brian said as he walked over and hugged her close.  
  
She sighed, "It's all right. I'm okay now, but yesterday it hurt. I'm just glad I found out how he really was before things got too serious." She replied.  
  
Leon froze outside the kitchen. He didn't want interrupt anything. He knew from what Brian said that they haven't seen each other in a long time.  
  
Claire decided to change the subject. "Do you think French toast will go over well I know it's almost lunchtime but I want breakfast food?" She asked her brother.  
  
Leon chose that moment to enter the kitchen. "Girl, you can make anything. Trust me, we'll eat it."  
  
Claire jumped, startled.  
  
"Sorry." He said, apologetically.  
  
She smiled, "it's all right."  
  
There was an awkward silence. "I'm Leon. Nice to meet you." Leon said as he stepped closer to her.  
  
Claire grinned. "Hi Leon. I'm Claire," she said as she gave him a light hug.  
  
"Oh damn! My bad. I forgot." Brian said, feeling foolish at forgetting they haven't officially met yet.  
  
Claire laughed, "It's all right Bri. Why don't you get started on making some coffee? I'm sure someone will want some." She told her brother. "You," she pointed at Leon, "wash your hands. You're gonna help me with the hash browns." She informed him.  
  
Ten minutes later Mia walked into the kitchen, shocked at what she saw. "I can't believe you have Leon in the kitchen doing something useful." She exclaimed.  
  
Leon blushed. Claire laughed. "The trick is not to ask. Just give 'em direction. Hi I'm Claire." She said introducing herself.  
  
Mia smiled, she walked over and gave her a hug. "Hi, I'm Mia."  
  
"I've got some bacon that needs to be cooked with your name on it."  
  
It was Mia's turn to laugh. "All right. Where do you keep your pans?"  
  
Claire pointed out the cabinet.  
  
Mia set about her task.  
  
Five minutes later Dominic and Letty came into the kitchen. Dominic was wide-awake. Letty on the other hand was still asleep on her feet. She made a beeline for the coffee. Dominic stared in amazement at Leon and Brian both helping to make. Well breakfast despite it being noon already, AND without complaining. Not even Mia could accomplish that.  
  
She walked over to the big muscular man. "Hi. I'm Claire," she said as she smiled and held out her arms for a hug.  
  
Dominic had to smile. She looked like a child asking to be picked up. "Hey, I'm Dominic but everyone calls me Dom." He said as he gave her a light hug and picked her up slightly off the ground. When he set her down she was laughing.  
  
Everyone looked at her like she had gone mad.  
  
"Look," she stood next to him. "I don't even reach his shoulders." She said comparing her 5'1 height to his 6'2 frame.  
  
Dominic laughed louder than anyone.  
  
"I'm Arletta, but you can call me Letty." Letty said as she looked around for a cup to pour coffee in.  
  
Claire walked over and pulled a coffee cup out of the cabinet and handed it over to her. "Nice to meet you Letty." Claire said giving her a light hug as well, then turned and looked at Dominic once more. "You," she pointed at him. "Start with the French toast. It's all by the stove and ready to go." She turned and looked at Letty. "Come on Letty. Let's go set the table." She said then turned and grabbed forks and knives from a drawer.  
  
Letty wasn't paying attention to Claire. She was watching in amazement at Dominic making French toast. She's never seen Dom cook on anything besides a barbeque grill.  
  
"Here Letty, take this." Claire said as she handed the utensils over to her.  
  
Letty focused back on Claire and did as she instructed.  
  
"So where's this other person that's suppose to come in a week?" Claire asked, while they were eating, just to make conversation. Everyone looked at Dom.  
  
Claire wondered about that too. Why whenever she asked something did they all looked to Dom for the answer? Even Brian did it. She would have to ask Brian about that later.  
  
Dom gave a small chuckle. "Vince. He's a family too."  
  
Claire frowned. "Why do you sound like you're not sure?" She asked, confused.  
  
"You'll see." Was all Dom would say.  
  
Claire shrugged it off. He was right. She would eventually found out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters from TFATF belong to Universal Studios. However I do own Claire, Daisy, Carlos, and Sam.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The ringing of the phone broke the silence of everyone eating. Everyone's head turned to the sound. Claire would have laughed if everyone hadn't looked so serious. "Hello?" She greeted.  
  
"I thought I told you to call me this morning! Do you know what time it is?" A female voice demanded.  
  
Claire grinned into the cordless phone. "Yeah I know. Sorry." She said as she headed out of the dining room and up the stairs to her bedroom. "Brian came home at like three this morning and brought some friends. I was kind of busy. Sorry." Claire explained.  
  
"He finally came? Oh wow! It's been awhile. Did he bring anyone cute?" Daisy asked anxiously.  
  
Claire had to laugh. "Maybe. Give me a couple of days to get to know them. AND if you're lucky I'll let you come over for dinner sometime." She teased.  
  
Daisy groaned, "You're so cruel. Sometimes I wonder why you're my friend." Daisy said mock-seriously.  
  
Claire laughed again. "Because your life would incomplete without me. Anyway I gotta go Dai. I don't want to leave my guests hangin. I'll call you soon I promise." Claire said.  
  
Daisy sighed. "All right, C. Make sure you tell Bri I said hi. I'll talk to ya later."  
  
"I will. Bye Dai." Claire said then hung the phone. She started to head back downstairs but then remembered Carlos. She really should call him and let him know she was all right. She quickly dialed his cell phone number, but only got his voice mail. She frowned because he usually answers. "Hey 'Los it's me. I was just calling to let you know I'm all right. Call me when you get this okay. Bye." She said then hung up. Claire went back downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They fell into a sort of routine for a couple of days. They would get up make breakfast together and do the dishes after. They just kind of hang around the house and talk. Brian rented movies. Claire worked part time at a bank and some night's bartending at Carlos's club. She only had to work three days a week at the bank and Carlos only called her to work when he needed her. She was able to spend most of her time with Brian and his friends to get to know them.  
  
It wasn't until the fifth day that they started to discuss Vince's coming. Claire noticed that it was almost like she wasn't in the room. They were eating breakfast together as usual.  
  
"We all know I can't go back." Dom said.  
  
Letty agreed, "we know. And I'm not going without Dom."  
  
"I definitely can't go." Brian said.  
  
That confused Claire, but seemed to make sense to everyone else.  
  
Mia refused to go with out Brian.  
  
"I can't go back. Not after what happened to Jesse." Leon said softly.  
  
"Well why can't Vince just drive himself?" Letty asked.  
  
"Because he's still taking pain killers and he's not supposed to drive for long periods of time. He shouldn't have to drive all the way here by himself." Mia said matter-of-factly.  
  
They spent a good fifteen minutes discussing it.  
  
Claire rolled her eyes. Hello! It's not like I'm invisible or anything. She thought to herself.  
  
"I'll go. I'll like long drives." She stated.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her in amazement. Like they were seeing her for the first time.  
  
"You can't, Claire. You don't even know him." Brian said, trying to be logical.  
  
"I don't see why not. Obviously none of you want to go for whatever reason. It's not that big a deal. I'll leave after breakfast. Drive to L.A. Stay the night, pick up Vince in the morning and be back home by tomorrow night." She said as if it were simple.  
  
"But it's not--" Brian started to argue again but Dom interrupted him.  
  
"She's right. None of us want to go back. It's better this way." He said as if there would be no argument. It was obvious everyone else agreed with his decision. Only Brian didn't agree with him.  
  
"What's wrong with you? She can't go. Do you have any idea how Vince is gonna react when he finds out she's my sister?" Brian asked, almost hysterical. "We're not exactly the best of friends. You know this, Dom. I'm not gonna let Claire be alone with him." Brain stated firmly.  
  
Now Claire was confused. Why would he not want her to be near Vince?  
  
"Don't worry Bri. I'll talk to him and let him know what's up. Nothing will happen to Claire." Dom said.  
  
Claire looked back and forth between the two. "Well damn you guys make him seem like a psycho. I don't think I wanna go now."  
  
The others looked upset at her new announcement.  
  
Claire had to laugh. "Jeez you guys really need to lighten up. I was just kidding."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
An hour later Claire was stuffing an overnight bag into the backseat of her car while Brian gave her the abridged version of what happened to them in L.A. She gave him a hug. "Don't worry Bri. I'll be fine. He can't be that bad." She said cheerfully, trying to lift his somber mood. She hugged everyone else as well. "I'll see you all tomorrow night. Take care of my house. You have my cell phone number in case you need to call me." She said as she smiled, then climbed into her car.  
  
They all watched her drive off.  
  
"She seems happy to be going. That's a good thing." Letty pointed out to everyone.  
  
Leon rolled his eyes. "Wait until she meets Vince. She won't stay happy for long. I guarantee that."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vince scowled at the window. He hated nurses. He hated doctors. AND he definitely hated hospitals. He couldn't wait to leave. That doctor said he could finally go home.  
  
Vince's scowl deepened when he remembered who would be coming to get him. Brian's sister. Damn it! She's probably a cop too. It's that stupid white boy's entire fault! He ruined everything. Even any chance I had with Mia. He thought to himself. Vince sighed.  
  
The only good thing about Brian was he kept all of them out of jail and lost his job in the process. It eased Vince's mind somewhat that Brian's life is just as fucked up as the team's lives now are.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Claire found a cheap hotel near the hospital and rented a room for the night. It was awhile before she could sleep despite all the driving she did. She kept thinking about what Brian had said.  
  
Do you have any idea how Vince is gonna react when he finds out she's my sister?  
  
She was still confused about that. Why would being Brian's sister make Vince upset? She fell into a restless sleep a little while later. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters from TFATF belong to Universal Studios. However I do own Claire, Daisy, Carlos, and Sam.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Claire woke up late the next morning. She was supposed to pick up Vince at eight- thirty and it was close to eight- fifteen already. Claire groaned. She had wanted to be there early no need to make him upset at her un- necessarily.  
  
She arrived at the hospital close to eight forty-five. She walked up to the front desk. "Hi. I'm here to pick up a. friend. Vincent Adame. Could you tell me where I can find him please?" She asked the nurse sitting behind the desk.  
  
"Yes. He'll be in the outpatient waiting room. It's actually on the other side of the building. Go down the hall. All the way down past the emergency room." The woman informed her.  
  
Claire nodded her thanks and followed the instructions.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vince sat in the waiting room. He scowled at the nurses huddled at the desk. They were like hawks, watching him and whispering to themselves. He just wanted to get out of the hospital. I hate this fucking place! Where is that damn broad? I don't have all day. Whoa! Now that is one Fine lady! Brian's sister can take all the time she wants. He thought when he saw a curvy woman walk into the room. She had to have been no more than 5' or 5'1 in height. He watched her with keen interest as she walked over to the desk. She had straight brown hair in a ponytail that fell to just above her rear end. He noticed she wasn't skinny like Mia. She had more definition, but was obviously toned. She wore denim shorts that barely covered her rear and a black tank top. He could see the muscles in her legs flex as she walked. His mind flashed with the thought of what those legs would look like wrapped around his body. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed her come up to him.  
  
"Are you Vince?"  
  
Her voice was soft and gentle. Vince shook his previous thoughts from his head. He nodded, confused as to why she knew his name but happy just the same.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
Vince's heart seemed to lighten at her smile. She had the deepest green eyes he's ever seen in his life. They were so expressive.  
  
"Hi. I'm Claire. Brian's sister." She said.  
  
His heart sunk. If that wasn't enough of a shock she did something else that threw him for another loop. She bent over and gave him a light hug. He could smell her vanilla scent.  
  
"You ready to go?" She asked.  
  
Vince broke out of the trance she had him caught in. "Oh hell yeah! Let's go." He stated firmly and led the way out of the hospital.  
  
He walked so fast Claire had to jog slightly to keep up with him. When they were finally outside he let her lead the way to her car.  
  
As Claire pulled out of the parking lot she saw Vince scowling. "Is there anything you need before we go?" She asked politely.  
  
He shook his head no and focused his attention on the window to his right. Just don't talk to her, the less talking the better. She's Brian's sister. Don't forget. You don't want to mess with that. He kept telling himself over and over again. Hoping if he repeated it enough then he would actually believe it. This is definitely gonna be a long car ride.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
If he didn't want to talk that was fine by her. She had plenty of cd's to last her the entire way home. She wasn't gonna sit in silence for 8 hours that was for sure. "Do you mind if I put on a cd? I don't like to drive when it's quiet." She asked him.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
Claire pulled out the cd binder from behind her seat and set it on her lap. She flipped through the book until she found a cd she wanted to listen to.  
  
Vince watched all this as she continue to drive at the same time.  
  
She put in the cd and shoved the binder back behind her seat. She turned up the volume as the music started to play.  
  
Vince looked at her sharply when she began to sing along to the music.  
  
She stopped singing. "What? You said you didn't care." She said innocently.  
  
He said nothing, just looked at her.  
  
"You don't like Disney songs? Want me to change it?" She offered, sweetly.  
  
Vince wanted to throw something, but decided against it. He said nothing and stared back out the window.  
  
Claire stared at him out of the corner of her eye. Face it girl. He is one damn fine looking man. She still couldn't get over how incredibly gorgeous he was. He wore a beard that hasn't seen a razor in days. He was scruffy, but she liked it. He was skinny, probably from being in the hospital for a while. She could tell thou that he had muscular arms. It was his eyes that got to her the most. They were so expressive. He didn't need to speak with eyes like that. Claire decided to cut him a break. She pulled out her cd binder and handed it to him. "Here, why don't you pick out something?" She offered.  
  
Vince hesitated. It was her car after all. He would never let someone tell him what he could listen to in his own car. Then again, he didn't want to listen to freaking Disney songs for eight hours. He picked out a rock cd that he thought might be good and put it on. She nodded, approving his choice.  
  
"I love this cd." She said as the music started.  
  
Vince rolled his eyes at the window when she once again sang along to the music.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Brain paced the living room anxiously.  
  
Mia watched him, amused.  
  
"Do you really think Claire will be all right with Vince?" He asked. He really was worried about her. He was afraid Vince would be mean to her. After all Brian has been at the end of Vince's short fuse several times.  
  
Mia smiled at him. She walked over and gave him a hug. "Don't worry Brian. I'm sure Vince is being civil. well civil for him anyway. Besides I'm pretty sure your sister can take whatever he dishes out and give back just as good." She reassured him.  
  
Brian had to laugh. "Yeah you're right. She's the only one I know who has a temper just as bad as Vince."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters from TFATF belong to Universal Studios. However I do own Claire, Daisy, Carlos, and Sam.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Fours hours and five cd's later, Claire sighed. She was unbelievably bored. Every time she would sing along to the music Vince would give her his death glare. If she tried to talk to him, he would just ignore her. When she started to talk to herself, again with the death glare.  
  
God I'm so bored! Brian better appreciate this! I so can think of better ways of spending my time. Even if Vince is one damn fine looking man, he doesn't talk. Where's the interest in that? God Brian so owes me big time!  
  
After her little bitching session she saw a sign. She excitedly pulled off at the next exit.  
  
I swear to god if he gives me that damn death glare again I'm gonna slap him!  
  
She thought impatiently. "I need gas and I'm hungry." She explained, suppressing the urge to slap him.  
  
Vince gave a slight nod, then turned back to his new best friend, the window.  
  
At the gas station he watched her while she went to go pay the attendant. He couldn't help but notice the smooth rotation of her hips as she walked. He scowled then turned away.  
  
Back in the car Claire drove a little ways up the road to the McDonald's. There was a long line for the drive-thru so she parked her car instead. "You want anything?" She asked before she climbed out of the car.  
  
Instead of answering he got out of the car and followed her inside.  
  
They sat in silence. Eating in the car, at Vince's insistence. He just headed back to the car after getting his food.  
  
Claire stared at him for a moment. "You always this quiet?" She asked, his silence finally getting on her nerves.  
  
He looked up at her, no death glare this time.  
  
Oh my god! He's gonna speak!  
  
He ignored her and turned his attention back to his food.  
  
Damn tease!  
  
Claire shrugged.  
  
Fine! I don't want to talk to you anyway!  
  
She thought then went back to her food as well. When they were done eating she gathered their trash and climbed out of the car to throw it away.  
  
Vince went back to his window.  
  
Can't have it feel neglected now can we? That wouldn't be good.  
  
After a couple of minutes she never came back into the car. He scowled and turned to look.  
  
What the hell is she doing? We don't have all day to be waiting here god damn it!  
  
His eyes widened. She was nowhere in the parking lot. For a brief moment his breath caught, but then recovered. He just figured she probably went to the bathroom. So he waited. and waited. After ample time for her to have gone to bathroom and come back, she still hadn't returned. He started to panic. Vince climbed out of the car quickly and rushed to the entrance of McDonald's. Once he reached the door Claire came rushing out, almost knocking him over.  
  
One look at his face and she couldn't explain fast enough. "I'm sorry. I had to go to the bathroom. There was a long line and there are only two stalls. Then this kid was puking in one of them. You should probably go too, I don't want to make any more stops." She babbled.  
  
Vince scowled. Why the hell does she get under my skin? I barely know her. He snapped at himself mentally. He was angry because he almost hugged her in relief, but then remembered who she was. He kept going into the restaurant, as if that was his original purpose.  
  
On the road again, Vince turned and stared out the window.  
  
After another dreaded hour of no talking Claire spoke. No longer able to keep quiet. "I'm sorry for what my brother did to you and your family. I know I could never make up for what he did. I wish I could because I know it bothers you. That's why you aren't speaking to me isn't it?" Claire almost flinched at the death glare he threw at her.almost.  
  
"Don't talk like you know anything about me! You don't know shit! And you're right. You can't make up for what he did." He snapped at her.  
  
Claire grinned at him. He looked like he could hit her now.  
  
"What the fuck is you smiling for? This ain't funny!" He snapped again.  
  
"I know. I'm just happy I finally got you to talk to me." She said, pleased with herself.  
  
"Pullover!" He growled in frustration.  
  
Claire looked confused, "what for?"  
  
"Just do it!" He demanded.  
  
She did as he said.  
  
Vince climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him. Claire jumped at the sound. She hadn't meant to make him so angry. She took a deep breath and then climbed out of the car as well. She walked around to where Vince was sitting on the ground. He had his knees pulled up with his elbows resting on them. His head was bowed. She noticed his right arm seemed to be shaking.  
  
"Get back in the car." He bit out with out looking up.  
  
"But I just-"  
  
He cut her off. "I don't care! Just get back in the fucking car!" He told her fiercely.  
  
Claire slumped her shoulders and did, as he demanded. God these last three hours are gonna take forever. She thought in despair. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Brian jumped up from the couch when he heard a car pull up in front of the house. "Mia! She's here!" He shouted excitedly to his girlfriend.   
  
Mia was in the kitchen getting ready to start serving dinner.  
  
Brian ran out the front door followed by Dom, Letty, Leon and finally Mia.  
  
Claire watched as Vince's whole body relaxed when he saw his family come running out of the house. He climbed out the car quickly to greet them. She saw Brian come around to the other side of the car to help her out. He gave her a tight hug. "We need to have a serious talk, alone," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Brian pulled back, looking defeated. He nodded. "We will. Come on, Mia made dinner." He said as he pulled her towards the house.  
  
The others had already dragged Vince inside, all of them talking at once.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower. Start without me." She said, once they were inside. She hurried up to her room before Brian could stop her.  
  
Brian frowned at her as she disappeared up the stairs.   
  
Claire didn't come down until they were finished with dinner. They were all gathered in the living room watching one of the many Bruce Lee movies she owned. She shooed Mia out of the kitchen and started doing the dishes.   
  
Brian walked into the kitchen.   
  
She looked at him briefly then focused back on the dishes. "When I'm done we'll talk." She said.  
  
Brian nodded then left the kitchen.  
  
After another half hour Claire was finally done cleaning the kitchen. She stood outside the living room until Brian noticed her. He got up and followed her upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
"What happened Brian? And don't sugar coat it either. I'm not in the mood. I just spent the last eight hours in a car with a man who wouldn't speak to me. The only reason for that man to hate me is because I'm your sister. So I want the truth, Brian. I deserve that much."  
She said, getting straight to the point once inside her room.  
  
Brian's mouth gaped open, but then he shut it. He hesitated. He didn't really want to tell her the truth. He didn't want her to know what he's done. He didn't want her to know what he's capable of. But she was right and he knew it. So he told her everything. He explained how he met the Toretto's and the 'team'. He explained what his job was to do and how he did it.   
  
Tears ran down her face. How could he do that to them?   
Her heart jumped when he explained at how Vince was injured. Then there was Jesse. God how her heart cried out at the pain the others must have felt to lose him. She knew what it was like to lose family. Then to top everything off, for them to learn Brian was really a cop and he only wanted to get close to find out who was jacking the trucks. He lied about everything. No wonder Vince hated him. He was in love with Mia, but Mia chose Brian instead, the man who lied to all of them and hurt their family. Claire couldn't be in the same room as Brian anymore. She had to get away to think about it. She was upset because it was her OWN brother who did this to these people. She never thought he could be capable of such a thing. She stood and paced the room quickly. "I need to leave. I can't be here right now." She said as snatched up her car keys.  
"Tell Vince he can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch. Don't wait up for me." She said, and then flew out of the room before Brian could stop her.  
  
He hates it when she does that.  
  
She snuck out the kitchen door to avoid any questions from the 'team'.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Claire drove around aimlessly for hours before finally heading over to her best friend's house.  
When Daisy opened the door Claire walked in silently. She headed straight for the liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass of vodka. She sat and stared at it.  
  
Daisy followed her and sat across from her. She waited for Claire to speak.  
  
"I can't go back home Dai'. I can't face them after what Brian has done to them. Did you know I spent eight hours in a car with someone who hates me just because I'm Brian's sister? Do you know what it's like to spend eight hours with a man who won't even speak to you?" She asked disdainfully.   
  
Daisy smiled gently at her. "No I don't. I'm sorry, honey, that you think he hated you. But how do you know that's true? Did he say he hated you?" Daisy asked her logically.  
  
Claire frowned at her. She did NOT want rationalism right now.   
  
"No." She replied quietly.  
  
"I thought not. There's something more to this isn't there? It's not just what Brian's done to them is it? You're upset because there's something about this guy that has you on the edge. That's it isn't it? You're afraid of him aren't you?" Daisy said, wisely. Closely guessing what Claire was feeling.  
  
"No it's not. I don't know what you're talking about, Dai. I'm afraid they all hate me. I would hate him if someone did to me what he did to them. I'd hate me too if I was them just because I'm related to him. I can't go back, Dai. I swear to god. I can't face that. I can't look them in the eyes." Claire pleaded with her.  
  
Daisy frowned. This really wasn't like Claire. Claire has always been a strong person. She didn't get upset when she found Sam cheating on her. Daisy didn't understand why Claire was upset now. It has to be that guy she spent eight hours in the car with.   
  
"Come, C'. Don't be ridiculous. They don't hate you. If they did they sure as hell wouldn't have spent eight hours driving to come and stay with you. From what you've told me. They haven't been anything but nice to you. Calm down." She said matter-of-factly.   
  
Claire visibly relaxed. She poured the vodka back into the bottle.  
  
Daisy smiled. "That's better. Now tell me. What does this guy look like? The one you went to go get." Daisy asked.   
  
Claire had to laugh. Leave it to Daisy to always bring the conversation around to men and whether or not they were fine.  
  
"You know Daisy. You're gonna be a handful to the guy who's finally able to catch you."  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes.   
  
"No guy can handle me. Now quit stalling and spill. I want details." Daisy stated firmly.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Claire pulled up to her house really late. It was a little after three in the morning. After her talk with Daisy they decided to go to a club with Carlos. He needed her help bartending so she stayed until she had enough of guys trying to hit on her. 

  
She sat in her car for a moment, watching the house. She wanted to see if anyone was still up. All the lights were off so Claire knew everyone was asleep. She climbed out of her car and made her way slowly to the door. She was extremely tired from all the driving she did earlier in the day; the eight-hour drive to get Vince. Then there was the bartending she did at the club. 

She entered the house quietly, heading up the stairs for her room. She opened her door just as Brian came into the hallway.  
  
"Claire, do you have any idea what time it is?" He whispered fiercely, so as not to wake anyone.  
  
Claire rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah I do. It's three." She said with an attitude. She walked into her room and shut the door behind her. Forgetting she had told Brian to let Vince sleep in her room.  
  
Brian opened her door and walked in, shutting it behind him. He too forgot Vince was sleeping in her room. "What's wrong with you? You shouldn't be out by yourself this late. All kinds of things could have happened to you." He told her.  
  
Claire ignored him and staggered over to her dresser. She really was a lot more tired than she thought.  
  
"Are you drunk? What the hell is the matter with you, Claire? You know damn well you can't drink!" He snapped at her.  
  
That pissed her off. She walked over to Brian and slapped him across the face.  
  
"bYOU/b are bNOT/b my father. Don't think that just because you're back means you can tell me what to do. I'm tired Brian. Now get the fuck out of my room before I get really angry." She snapped back.  
  
Brian opened his mouth to speak, but Claire cut him off.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. I don't care what you think. Now get out Brian." She stated unwaveringly.  
  
Brian sighed then left her room.  
  
She turned and headed to her dresser. She pulled out a nightshirt and boxers to sleep in. she turned towards the bed to start changing. She gasped and paused in mid step.

  
Lying in her bed was Vince, who was watching her.   
  
iDamn it! I forgot about him._/i_  
  
She thought. She ignored him and went into her bathroom and locked the door.  
She quickly changed, leaving her clothes in the hamper.  
She took a deep breath before going out into her bedroom. She walked over to the foot of the bed and paused.  
  
"I'm sorry for coming in here and waking you up. I forgot you were gonna be in here. Goodnight."  
  
She said softly then left the room before Vince could respond.  
  
iInteresting. I wonder why she can't drink?/i Vince thought before falling back asleep.  
  
Claire pulled out a blanket and a pillow from the hall closet. She lied down on the couch not bothering to pull it out into a bed. She was just too tired. She lay down and thought about what Brian had said.  
She really shouldn't have slapped him, but he just made her so mad. How dare he accuse her of drinking? She knew she couldn't drink because of her medication. Her doctor warned her what would happen if she did. She wasn't stupid. And to top it off Vince had heard everything.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to forget everything that had happened. She fell in a restless sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
The next morning Claire woke up to laughter and voices coming from the kitchen. They weren't loud enough for her to make out what they were saying. She stretched slowly before getting up and heading into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning." She managed to mumble.  
  
Mia smiled at her. "Hey good to see you awake. You sleep okay? I hope we didn't wake you."  
  
The others greeted her as well. Claire said hi to everyone, but ignored Brian. She was still mad at him.  
  
Claire smiled absently as she made her way to the coffeemaker.  
  
"No, you didn't. I slept all right. I see you all made breakfast without me."  
  
She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Mia looked apologetic.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you, but the boys were hungry."  
  
Claire gave a short laugh. "It's okay Mia. I don't mind. I just hope there's something left for me to eat."  
  
Mia jumped up from the table.  
  
"Of course. You sit down and I'll get you a plate."  
  
She said in her mother tone.  
  
Claire did she instructed. She looked around to the others. Dom was gobbling down his food as if it were his last meal, Leon as well. Letty on the other hand ate slowly. Brain was looking at her, but she gave him a defiant look. Vince wasn't eating. He was staring at her. She quickly looked away, not wanting to give him a reason to give her another one of his 'looks'.  
  
"Hey Leon, I have a friend I want you to meet. Her name is Daisy. Would you want too?"  
She asked, remembering what she promised Daisy over the phone a couple of days ago.  
  
Leon looked up, interested.  
  
"Yeah, she cute?" He asked in a typical male fashion.  
  
Claire rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes she's cute. Why is that always the first thing a guy asks? I've got a picture of her in the living room. It's hanging on the wall in the living room. It's of her, Carlos, her brother, and me. It was taken like six months ago when we went to Vegas."  
She said.  
  
Leon stood up quickly and ran over to the living room. Letty and Mia laughed.  
  
"Damn! She's hella fine! When can I meet her?"  
He stated as he came back into the kitchen.  
  
Claire smiled. "I'll call her today. I'll have her come over for dinner tonight."  
  
Leon nodded eagerly.  
  
"Hell yeah. Go call her now." He asked excited.  
  
Claire laughed. "I'll call her after I eat." She said.  
  
Leon groaned in protest, but didn't argue.  
  
After breakfast Claire did the dishes despite Mia's protests. It was only fair since they all helped make breakfast and she didn't. When she was done she went up to her room to take a shower and change. Then called Daisy.

  
When Claire told Daisy how Leon acted after seeing her picture Daisy couldn't wait to meet Leon.  
  
"Hell yeah I'll be over at seven thirty." Daisy stated, and then hung up the phone.  
  
Claire had to laugh. Daisy always had a one-track mind.  



	8. Chapter 8

Beneath the Surface Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Vince looked up when Claire came down the stairs. She looked at him briefly then looked away quickly. She continued into the kitchen to find Leon was the only one left in the house, besides Vince.  
  
"They all went out. Said something about checking out the area." Leon explained.  
  
Claire nodded. "Well Daisy agreed. She's coming over for dinner tonight."  
  
Claire said.  
  
Leon looked slightly nervous, "I better go get some clothes. I don't have anything good enough here." He said, and then rushed out the kitchen door.  
  
Claire had to laugh. He was like a kid. You would think he's never met a girl before.  
  
Claire looked around the kitchen and realized she needed to some more grocery shopping. She grabbed a pad and prepared a list.  
  
~~~~  
  
Vince could hear cabinet doors open and close. Sometimes the fridge door would open and the freezer.  
  
He scowled.  
  
What the hell is she doing making all that fucking noise for? I'm trying to watch TV damn it!  
  
He thought glaring in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
When Claire was finished with her list she went into the living room.  
  
"Hey I'm going grocery shopping. Do you need anything?" she asked him softly. Not really expecting him to say anything.  
  
Damn it! She is feeding us. Someone should go with her. Vince thought.  
  
Claire's mind protested, when she saw the look in his eyes.  
  
No way! There is no way I'm going to sit in a car with his no talking ass!  
  
She thought venomously. "It's okay. You don't have to come with me. I'll be back in a couple of hours." She said stiffly, and then headed out the front door.  
  
She was warming her car up when the passenger door swung open and Vince sat down next to her. She started to comment, but he stopped her.  
  
"Don't. I've heard enough from you. Just drive." He stated, and then turned to look out his window.  
  
Claire looked at him shocked.  
  
Oh my god! He SPOKE. That's it; I've died and gone to hell. I'm doomed to spend eternity stuck driving in a car with Vince.  
  
She thought wildly, and almost said it out loud. Instead she said, "Excuse me? Were you speaking to me? You do remember who I am right? The girl you spent eight hours in a car with and didn't say a word. I'm Brian's SISTER."  
  
Vince rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. She couldn't see him thou.  
  
"Yeah I didn't forget. Now drive," he said firmly.  
  
She started to speak again, but he gave her his 'look' so she decided against it.  
  
She shrugged. If he wanted to go then it was fine with her.  
  
He better not complain or I swear he'll really hate me, AND not just because I'm Brian's sister.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It took Claire a little over two hours to get everything she thought she would need. Vince helped her bring everything into the kitchen. Then mumbled something about his arm hurting and he was going to go lay down.  
  
She didn't understand what he meant, but didn't question him. She watched him leave, and then sighed when he was finally out of the kitchen  
  
He definitely had a chip on his shoulder. Claire knew it was because of Brian and what happened. She understood why he hated her. It might make her upset because he never got the chance to get to know her first, but she couldn't blame him.  
  
All right stop thinking about it. It's not like you can make him like you.  
  
She had just finished putting away the groceries when the doorbell rang. She frowned; it was too early to be Daisy. Then she just figured it was probably one of the 'team.'  
  
Mental note, get them all spare keys to the house.  
  
She thought as she headed over to the door. It never occurred to her to check to see who it was first. It never occurred to her it wouldn't be anyone but one of the 'team.' She smiled as she opened the door, but it disappeared as soon as she saw who it was. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
~~~  
  
Vince sat on the bed in what was designated as Leon's room. He didn't really want to lie down he just wanted to get away from HER. She confused him to no end. He's into Mia. He always has been. But then Brian comes along and deep down Vince knows Mia is in love with Brian even if he didn't want to admit it.  
  
When Claire's around he forgets about Mia. All he can think about is, HER. Claire. Her lips and what they would taste like. What would it be like to have her legs wrapped around his body.  
  
Vince closed his eyes tightly and growled in frustration at not being able to control his thoughts.  
  
Stop it! She's Brian's sister. That fool fucked up the team. Leave it alone.  
  
He thought.  
  
Mia will leave him. She can't be with him forever.  
  
His head jerked up when he heard Claire yelling downstairs. He shot off the bed and headed for the sound of her frightened voice. He was just in time to yank her back before a guy could slap Claire across the face. He shoved her behind him and glared at the guy.  
  
"Get the fuck out!" He snapped, barely able to keep his temper in check.  
  
"Mind your own fucking business!" The man yelled back.  
  
That pissed Vince off. Vince shoved the guy back, almost out the door. "This is my business! You go anywhere near her again and I'll kill you!" Vince yelled back. The guy looked angry, but Vince didn't care. Damned if he ever let a girl get hit.  
  
"This is between me and her." The guy said trying to get around Vince to Claire.  
  
This time Vince punched him, giving him a bloody nose. "Leave! You touch her again and you're dead!" Vince snapped, angry the guy had nerve to defy him.  
  
The guy looked at Claire, disgusted. "Is this who you've been fucking, you little slut? I knew your whole virgin routine was a lie." He shouted at her.  
  
Vince saw red. He hit the guy again and kept swinging.  
  
I'll kill him! Stupid fucking bastard!  
  
"Don't you ever come near her again!" Vince roared, while still punching the guy's face in. He didn't stop until he felt someone pulling at him. He turned and saw HER.  
  
"Vince stop. Please stop, that's enough." She begged.  
  
Vince dropped his fists and shoved the guy out the door, slamming it shut. He turned and faced Claire. She looked so confused. "You aight? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked gruffly.  
  
She looked at him and shook her head no.  
  
Vince frowned, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't understand." She said, softly.  
  
"Sometimes to feel like a man a guy thinks he needs to hit to-" She cut him off.  
  
"No I mean you. Why did you do that? Don't you hate me?" She asked.  
  
Vince looked at her. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to explain his actions. It was just natural. If it had been Mia or Letty he would have done the same.  
  
Well maybe not Letty. He amended.  
  
She could take care of herself. Vince didn't know how to answer her. He did know he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. That doesn't really mean anything.  
  
"Never mind. I don't really want to know." She said, when it was obvious he didn't want to answer her question. 


	9. Chapter 9

Beneath the Surface Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Vince watched her leave. He sat down on the couch and glared at the wall.  
  
Fuck! Leave it alone. Don't go fuckin with shit. I don't need this.  
  
He thought. He just wanted to keep her at a distance. Vince turned and looked in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Where the fuck is the team? I'm sick and tired of being stuck with HER all the damn time.  
  
He thought viciously.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Claire sat in the kitchen. Five bucks says he ignores me all day.  
  
She smiled at her little joke. She stood and went about preparing dinner for the team.  
  
"Hey, smells good in here," Leon said as he entered the kitchen.  
  
Claire jumped, and then breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, Leon. How did your shopping go?" She asked. She couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Good. I got a couple of things," he replied.  
  
Claire nodded, "that's good." She went back to her cooking.  
  
Leon frowned at her back. "Hey, do you know what's up with V?" He asked.  
  
Claire's eyes widened, but she didn't turn around. "No, why? Is there something wrong?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I don't know. There's something off though. I can tell. Like when I knocked. I swear I almost ran in the other direction when I saw the look on his face. He was pissed." Leon said.  
  
Claire shrugged and turned to look at him. "I don't know. Did you ask him?" She asked.  
  
Leon looked at her like she was crazy, "Hell no! You didn't see his face. There is no way I'm askin him anything." Leon said confidently.  
  
"He doesn't seem any different to me." She said then turned away.  
  
Leon frowned at her again. "I don't get that either. Did something happen between the two of you when you drove him here?" Leon asked.  
  
Claire froze, "why would you think that?" She asked.  
  
"For one, I know V's quiet, but never this quiet. Two, you turn your back when you lie. Three because I know V. There's no way he ignored someone as fine as you. So this leaves me with the conclusion that something happened and that's why he's like this." Leon said matter-of-factly.  
  
Claire turned around to deny everything Leon said, but she couldn't. It was the truth and she knew it. She opened her mouth then shut it. She looked at Leon, then down at the floor. She felt Leon lift her chin until she was looking at him.  
  
"It's okay. What happened, Claire?" He asked gently.  
  
Claire sighed, "nothing really. I just said I was sorry for what Brian did to your family because I knew it still bothered him. I asked if that's why he wasn't talking to me." She explained.  
  
Leon's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah that's pretty much the reaction I got." She said slightly amused.  
  
Leon sighed, "V doesn't like talking to anyone unless it's with the team. He doesn't trust very easily," Leon tried to explain.  
  
Claire scowled in aggravation, "He doesn't need to trust me with his life. I'm just trying to be a friend and help you all out. The least he could do is have the decency to talk to me." She said, somewhat angry.  
  
Leon lowered his head slightly in agreement. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry he's like this. It's just the way he is. If you want I can ask Dom to talk to him," he offered.  
  
Claire shook her head, "no it's all right. I don't want him to hate me even more because he's being forced to speak to me. If he doesn't want to talk to me then that's fine with me." She said.  
  
Leon looked at her oddly, "he doesn't hate you Claire."  
  
Claire rolled her eyes at him. "Please, I know when someone hates me. You're his friend so you're defending him, but I know the truth. Trust me. He hates me." She said wryly, and then went back to her dinner preparations.  
  
Leon stared at her back, but said nothing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Dinner was almost the same as it always was with the team. Daisy came over and she and Leon hit it off great. They spent most of the time talking to each other to the point where they were ignoring everyone else. Claire was happy for Daisy and Leon. Happy they could see something in each other.  
  
Claire didn't say much throughout dinner. She watched everyone else. Brian had showed Mia around the area. Dom and Letty had spent the day checking out the garages in the area. Claire turned and saw Vince just sitting and scowling at his plate. She frowned slightly, confused as to what Vince would be mad about now. She hasn't spoken to him for most of the day.  
  
"This was great Claire. Thank you." Dom told her as they finished eating.  
  
Claire smiled at the big man, "Your welcome." She stood and started to clear plates.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell them?"  
  
Claire looked at Vince in shock. He was talking at the dinner table. She looked at him trying to figure out what he meant. Her eyes widened. Oh he meant that.  
  
Brian looked at Vince then at Claire. "What's he talkin about Claire? Tell us what?"  
  
Claire looked at Brian and shook her head no. She turned and looked back at Vince. Pleading with her eyes for him not to say anything. She didn't want them to know.  
  
Vince looked at her defiantly, "Tell them. Or I will." He said determinedly.  
  
Brian looked at Claire again. This time his face demanded to know what she was keeping from him.  
  
She sighed, "fine." She said, angry because she didn't want them all to know. She wanted to tell Brian alone. She didn't want them all to know. It was embarrassing. She told them what happened with Sam.  
  
For the first time Vince heard what happened before he came downstairs. He was angry to learn the guy slapped her once before he got to her in time. He was glad he beat the shit of him.  
  
"You don't go anywhere by yourself. One of us will drive you to work and pick you up. No arguments Claire. I mean it. Until we make sure this guy won't go near you again." Brian told her firmly. He was angry, because he hadn't been there to help her.  
  
"Good looking out V." Dom said.  
  
"Normally I would argue but I know you're right. I honestly didn't know he was like that. We've never fought before." She explained.  
  
Daisy looked at Claire. She was angry as well, because Claire never called her to tell her.  
  
"Dai, I'm sorry. I was just so surprised it happened. Then I just wanted to forget about it. Besides nothing bad happened. I'm all right." Claire said trying to calm Daisy down because she knew Daisy was mad.  
  
Daisy glared at her. "Nothing bad happened now, but what if he hadn't been here? What would you have done then? You should have told me. You should have called the police on him. Claire what if he tries to hurt you again?" She asked.  
  
Claire rolled her eyes. As much as she loved Daisy she did tend to over react. "Dai, he was here. Nothing happened. There was no need to call the police. Vince beat the crap out of him. I doubt he'll be comin anywhere near me again." She told her friend.  
  
Daisy frowned, then smiled.  
  
"What?" Claire asked confused at her friend's sudden happiness.  
  
"Carlos is gonna be pissed because you didn't call him and tell him what happened." Daisy said giggling slightly, because she knew her brother was going to be mad at Claire. He never liked Sam to begin with.  
  
The team looked between Claire and Daisy confused.  
  
Claire groaned, "Please don't tell him Daisy. You know how he gets. I'll tell him later I promise." Claire begged her.  
  
"Promise on what?"  
  
"I promise on everything I own and love I'll tell him." Claire said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Daisy grinned, satisfied. "Good, warn me so I'm not around when you do."  
  
Claire sighed loudly, "I'm going to clean up now." She said then took the dirty dishes into the kitchen.  
  
Vince watched her go. Who's Carlos?  
  
He thought as he scowled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Claire walked into the living room after clearing away the dinner dishes. Daisy had already gone home after agreeing to go out on a date with Leon the next night. Claire didn't want to be in the same room as Vince because he kept giving her his 'look.'  
  
"I'm going to bed now. I have to be up early for work tomorrow. Who's gonna take me?" She asked the group.  
  
Everyone looked up at her.  
  
"How early?" Brian asked.  
  
"I have to be there at eight. So I'm leaving at seven thirty." She stated.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"The first person who falls asleep will take you." Dom said, leaving no room for argument.  
  
Claire shrugged. She could live with that, "all right. Goodnight everybody," she said then headed up to her room.  
  
Vince watched her go, and then turned his attention back to the TV. He waited fifteen minutes before claiming he was tired as well and was heading up to bed.  
  
"Hey bro just take my room. I'll sleep down here tonight." Leon informed him.  
  
Vince nodded then went up to the bedroom.  
  
Leon smiled to himself as he watched Vince leave the room. Dom noticed, "something funny bro?"  
  
He asked.  
  
Leon shook his head, still smiling. "Naw bro. I just remembered something I knew I was right about." he said cryptically.  
  
Dom looked at him confused, then shrugged.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
When Claire went downstairs the next morning she saw Leon asleep on the couch. She frowned.  
  
I wonder why he switched with Vince, she thought.  
  
She continued into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. She dug around in the cabinet for a mug and the sugar bowl. She turned around and jumped when she saw Vince standing there.  
  
She couldn't help but notice his chest in a white wife beater. Her eyes grew big when she saw his jeans weren't buttoned just zipped. His feet were bare. He looked like he just woke up and pulled his clothes on quickly.  
  
"Morning." She said softly.  
  
He nodded but didn't say anything. He was staring at the cup in her hand.  
  
"Coffee?" she asked as she handed the cup towards him.  
  
He took it and sat at the small table in the kitchen. He watched her as she made another cup for herself. She was dressed for work. She wore a black skirt that reached just below her knees. Along with a red short sleeved button up dress shirt, black clunky dress shoes on her feet. They gave her another inch or two in height. He stared at her hair. It hung in a single braid down her back. He frowned. He liked it better when it was loose. Vince looked away quickly. Stop it. Looking at her isn't going to help me. She's not Mia. Just let it go already, he thought angry with himself for noticing what she was wearing and how her hair was done.  
  
"There's French toast in the oven on a plate for everyone. I didn't have time to make anything else. Thank you by the way, for yesterday," she informed him. She left the kitchen before Vince could say anything.  
  
Claire went upstairs to grab her purse and keys. She stopped at the front door to grab her denim jacket from the coat hanger. Just as she opened the door she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to glare at whoever it was. She froze when she saw it was Vince. He was giving her his 'look.'  
  
"Where are you going?" He demanded in a low voice.  
  
"Work," she said softly not wanting to wake Leon.  
  
He didn't look too happy about her answer.  
  
"Wait here." He said, and then went upstairs.  
  
Claire watched him go. Why was he so concerned about where she was going? It was then she remembered. Someone was supposed to take her to and from work.  
  
Damn it! The last thing I need is to sit in a car with HIM. If I go now I'll be gone before he comes back, she thought.  
  
Claire turned and headed out the front door quickly. She rushed for her car and climbed in. Just as she turned the key in the ignition the passenger door opened. She looked up startled. She rolled her eyes when she saw Vince climb in next to her.  
  
He looked at her. She knew he knew. His eyes told her he knew she was going to leave without him. Claire looked away. She remained silent the entire fifteen minutes it took to drive to the bank she works at. She pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine.  
  
"What time you get off?" He asked her.  
  
Claire turned and looked at him in shock. "You don't have to come back and pick me up. I can call--"  
  
He cut her off, "what time?" He repeated, not looking at her.  
  
Claire turned her head and looked straight. "Three." She answered softly.  
  
"I'll be here. Don't leave the building until you see me here." He told her firmly.  
  
Claire didn't answer. The last thing she wanted was for him to come back for her. What was wrong with him? He didn't even like her. Why the hell would he want to pick her up? Claire was confused. Maybe his shell is starting to crack a little. She thought.  
  
"You got it?" he demanded.  
  
Claire sighed, "Yeah I got it. I thought you weren't suppose to drive?" She asked, as she turned to look at him again.  
  
"Not for long. The eight hour drive would have taken me three days." He explained curtly.  
  
"Oh. Do you remember the way back to the house?" She asked.  
  
Vince looked at her like she was a child. "Yeah."  
  
Claire left the keys in the ignition and climbed out of the car quickly.  
  
Vince watched her walk across the lot to the entrance of the building. His eyes strayed to her hips. He closed his eyes tightly and growled lowly to himself.  
  
Stop it! I'm not touching her. EVER! So just quit looking at her like that, he told himself.  
  
Vince waited until she was inside the building before driving back to the house.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Around one in the afternoon there was nothing left for Claire to do so her boss let her go home early. She called the house to get someone to come and get her, but there was no answer. Claire shrugged. "I'll just take a taxi." She said to herself. Not really caring if anyone got mad at her. It was silly for her to be taken back and forth anyway. She was a grown adult. She didn't need a babysitter.  
  
When she was finally home she realized she didn't have her house keys. Claire rang the doorbell but no one answered. "Damn it!" She muttered to herself. She should have remembered that Vince had her keys. Claire sat on the bench on her front porch and debated whether or not to call Brian's cell phone. Better not. He'll just get mad and I'm not in the mood to deal with his shit, she thought. She looked around and wondered where Vince was. She had been sitting there for a couple of hours when she saw a car pull up.  
  
Her eyes got wide; it was Sam's black Honda civic that pulled up in front of her house. Her heart started racing. Oh god Vince where are you?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Vince pulled up outside the building at exactly three. He honked once and waited for Claire to come out of the building. After ten minutes he scowled at the entrance to the building.  
  
Where the fuck is she? I don't have all day damn it! He thought, frustrated.  
  
Vince climbed out the car and went inside to ask for her.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell where I can find Claire O'Conner?" he asked the first person he saw that works there.  
  
The woman looked at him and her eyes widened, and then she smiled at him warmly. "And just who are you asking about our Claire?" She said in sultry voice.  
  
Vince scowled at her, "a friend. Is she here?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh no. She left a couple of hours ago. She finished everything she needed to do early. Hey where are you going?" the woman yelled as Vince ran out of the bank.  
  
Vince ran for the car and pulled out of the parking with a sequel of the tires.  
  
He headed for the house as fast as the car would let him. God damn it! What did I tell her? I swear to god if I have to chain her to my wrist she's going to do what I tell her! He thought angrily. Vince glowered at the road.  
  
All he could think about was what would happen to Claire if that Sam guy showed up and he wasn't there.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Claire panicked when she saw Sam get out of the car. She stood and was about to run next door to see if anyone was home, but he ran up to the porch and stopped her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? We have some unfinished business," he said as he gripped her arm tightly and shoved her towards the front door.  
  
"Open it," he demanded.  
  
"I.I c-can't." Claire hated that her voice trembled. She didn't want him to know she was scared of him.  
  
He shook her, "don't fucking lie to me. Open the fucking door now!" he hissed at her viciously.  
  
"I don't have the key. I let them borrow it," she said barely above a whisper. Oh god! Please someone come home. Vince where are you? She thought. Claire prayed she could stall Sam long enough until Vince arrived. Vince would figure out soon enough she wasn't at work. She hoped.  
  
Sam growled at her. He turned and kicked in the door and shoved her inside. He slapped her across the face, "that was for fuckin some other guy behind my back. You're mine Claire. Don't ever forget that. Where is he now?" He sneered at her.  
  
"Fuck off Sam. I will never be yours. He's a better man than you'll ever be." She yelled at him. There was no need to mention she and Vince weren't anything to each other.  
  
Sam's eyes narrowed, as his face grew red, he hauled back and punched her in the face. "Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch! Everything would have been fine if you had just listened to me. That fucking girl didn't mean anything. If you were fucking me like you should be then I wouldn't have to get it elsewhere. It's really all your fault Claire." He said heatedly.  
  
Claire fell to the floor and held a hand over her eye. "Why the fuck would I wanna fuck you when I have him? You'll never have me! NEVER!" She yelled as tears flowed form her eyes. Immediately Claire wished she had kept her mouth shut. She saw the look in Sam's eyes. He's going to kill me, she thought. She closed her eyes, wishing she had stayed at work and waited for Vince.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Vince pulled up to the house just as a black Honda civic pulled away with the sequel of the tires. Vince's heart started to race. Who the fuck was that? Oh shit where the fuck is Claire?  
  
He thought as he climbed out of the car quickly. He rushed to the front door. He stopped when he saw it was kicked in. Vince entered the house cautiously. "Claire? You in here?" he shouted as he stepped inside the door.  
  
He looked around, and didn't see anything. He walked further into the room. He stopped short when he saw Claire on the floor, looking she had just been tossed aside. Vince's breath caught. He felt like someone had hit him in the gut. He kneeled down next to her. "Claire? Can you hear me?" He asked as he turned her over to face him.  
  
This time he gasped out loud. "Oh my god." he whispered.  
  
Her face was bleeding profusely from a several cuts. Her lip was busted open and her right eye looked like it was going to swell up. Her eyes were closed. Vince couldn't tell if she was conscious or not.  
  
"Claire, can you hear me?" he tried again. Come on come on. Be awake, he prayed.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her groan slightly. "Hang on Claire. I'm gonna call the police," he said and then ran for the phone. Vince quickly dialed nine-one-one and explained what he knew. After hanging up he went back to Claire. He kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Claire an ambulance is coming. Everything is gonna be okay." He said, trying to remain calm when all he wanted to do was throw something.  
  
When she whimpered and tried to move, he held her down gently. "It's okay Claire. It's Vince. He won't hurt you again. I promise." He said venomously. He stoked her hair until the ambulance came.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Claire woke up in a strange room. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. She tried to remember the last thing before falling asleep. No, that's not right. She scrunched her face trying to remember something. I didn't fall asleep. I went to work then I went home and then. Oh my god SAM! Claire looked around frantically trying to see if he was still around, she had to get away. She tried to get up but couldn't. She looked down frustrated and saw why she couldn't move. She was wrapped in blankets. She moaned in frustration. She had to get away before Sam came back. She didn't see the monitors or the IV drip connected to her arm. She had to get away.  
  
Claire tried to wiggle out of the blankets, but then someone grasped her shoulder. She looked up frightened. Her body sagged in relief when she saw it was Vince.  
  
"Claire, stop." he told her in a low voice.  
  
Claire panicked again. Why is he being so quiet? She looked around frantically.  
  
"You're in the hospital. Everything is okay. Sam isn't here," he told her as gently as he could. When she woke up and looked scared Vince realized she thought she was still at the house with Sam.  
  
Claire looked up at Vince and the tears welled up in her eyes. "He.he.said.I--"  
  
She couldn't explain what happened. She couldn't bring herself to tell him.  
  
Vince shook his head. "Don't worry. Brian had the cops arrest him. Why didn't you wait for me to come get you? Why did you go home by yourself?" He asked in a harsh tone.  
  
He didn't mean to sound that way. It wasn't her he as angry at. He was mad at himself. It was his fault. If he had stayed home he would have been there. He should have sat outside in the parking lot until she was done. I should have fucking been there, damn it! He thought.  
  
Claire closed her eyes and turned away. She did not want to hear how stupid she was. She knew she should have waited. It was all her fault. She should have called Daisy or even Carlos.  
  
"Go away." she told him softly.  
  
Vince opened his mouth indignantly. "I --"  
  
Claire cut him off, "please. Just go away." She told him, her voice devoid of any emotion.  
  
Vince glowered at her. God damn it! Why the fuck does she have to be like that? Vince left the room abruptly.  
  
Claire heard him leave, and then turned to look at the door.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
It was a couple of days before the hospital would let her go home. They wanted to monitor her because of her heart problem. She sat in Brian's car staring out the window.  
  
Brian watched her. "Claire, you okay?" he asked gently.  
  
She sighed. She really wished everyone would stop askin her that. "Yeah Brian. I'm fine. Stop asking me that. You're just going to piss me off. I've been thru worse. You know that," she stated firmly.  
  
Brian's shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew she wasn't okay, but she wasn't ready to talk to him about it yet. He still didn't know what happened exactly. She had talked to the police alone. She hadn't wanted any of them in the room.  
  
Claire went up to her room as soon as they arrived at the house. She didn't want to speak to anyone. She wanted to be alone.  
  
Everyone watched her go up to her room. When she was gone they all looked at Vince who was still staring at the stairs. He stood up and headed for the front door.  
  
"Where you going bro?" Leon asked.  
  
"Out," he replied curtly. He walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Vince climbed into Claire's car and drove off.  
  
He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to get away from that house. After driving for twenty minutes he pulled over and parked on the side of the road. He scowled at the windshield.  
  
God damn it! I don't care! I don't. I don't care if she's hurt. It's just HER. She's only Brian's sister. She's not part of the team. She doesn't count. It's her fault. If she had waited for me like I said she would have been fine.  
  
He thought angrily. He growled in frustration because all he could think about was what she looked like when he came home and found her on the floor.  
  
Home? We don't have home. Not here. Not with her.  
  
Vince banged his fist against the steering wheel.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Claire lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She scowled, angry with herself. I can't be falling for him. I don't even know him. He doesn't speak to me. What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
She snapped at herself. She shivered at the memory of his voice when she was lying on the floor of her house when he found her. She remembered the feeling of him stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and rolled over. Stop it! He doesn't want you. He never will. Just let it go, she told herself firmly.  
  
She fell in a restless sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Vince pulled up in front of the house a little after seven. He had been gone for most of the day, but he didn't care. He only came home because he knew Mia would want him there for dinner.  
  
Vince sat through the meal in silence. He wasn't in the mood for polite conversation.  
  
Since this was nothing new no one spoke to him either.  
  
He did notice she wasn't at the table. Why isn't she eating dinner too? Shouldn't she be eating? It's not good for her to. Fuck! God damn it! I don't care! He thought frustrated at himself for thinking about her again.  
  
Vince scowled at the table. He didn't care if she came down and ate or not.  
  
Half way through dinner he watched Mia prepare a plate and take it upstairs. That's right. I  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
don't care if she eats, he told himself.  
  
He frowned when he saw Mia come back down a few minutes later. The food was still on the plate. Mia lifted her head and looked at him. Vince turned away quickly and scowled at the wall.  
  
I don't care. Remember that, he thought.  
  
Brian saw Vince look away from Mia. He turned and watched as Mia dumped the food on the plate into the trash. She looked and saw Brian. She shrugged. Brian sighed inwardly.  
  
He really should go up and make sure Claire eats something, but he didn't want to fight with her. Brain knew if he went upstairs they would end up arguing and that's the last thing she needs right now.  
  
He decided to just leave things alone for now.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
The next morning Vince walked into the kitchen to see everyone helping to make breakfast.  
  
"Oh good you're finally up. Can you set the table please?" Mia asked him as she flipped some bacon on the stove.  
  
Vince didn't answer but did as she asked. When he was done he poured himself a cup of coffee. He looked around and noticed she hadn't come down yet. He frowned. She better not be skipping breakfast too. If I gotta break down her door she's gonna eat god damn it! He told himself fiercely.  
  
"Hey V, can you do me a favor?" Mia asked sweetly.  
  
Vince smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"Can you take a cup of coffee up to Claire and let her know breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes?"  
  
Vince's smile faded. He scowled at her. He walked over to the coffee pot and poured another cup of coffee.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I wonder how he knows how she likes it?" Leon asked when Vince was out of earshot.  
  
Brian looked at Leon sharply, and then looked at the doorway where Vince disappeared. Leon did have a point.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vince approached the bedroom door cautiously. Then he scowled at himself, angry that he might be scared to knock on her door. He lifted his hand and knocked firmly. It was a minute before the door opened.  
  
She was still sleepy and her eyelids half open. When she saw him her eyes opened wider. She looked angry.  
  
"What do you want?" she said on a snap.  
  
Vince scowled, but said nothing. He just handed her the cup.  
  
Her jaw dropped when she saw the cup of steaming coffee in front of her. She closed her mouth and took the cup. She looked apologetic, but didn't say anything.  
  
Vince didn't want to hear it anyway. "Breakfast in ten minutes. You're coming down to eat with us, otherwise I'm coming back up and bringing you down," he stated in a 'don't mess with me' tone, and then left.  
  
  
  
Claire glared at Vince's retreating back. Why the hell does he care if I go downstairs or not? If I don't want to go down then I won't. I'll stay up here all day if I want, she told herself tightly.  
  
So she didn't know why she found herself making her way downstairs just after Vince left. I just don't feel like making a scene in front of everyone, she told herself single-mindedly.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked when she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Everyone had turned and stared at her wide-eyed. Her face was still badly bruised.  
  
"Jeez, relax. I was just kidding. What's for breakfast?" Claire asked lightly.  
  
There was a collective sigh of relief. Mia smiled at her. "Sit down. We made pancakes and eggs," she said.  
  
Claire smiled back, "oh good. I'm starving." She said, thou in fact she really didn't want to eat. Claire pretended to eat, only spoke when she was spoken too. She laughed when it was called for. No one was the wiser or so she thought. Claire glanced at Vince and realized he was watching her intently. Her eyes widened slightly. He knows, she thought. He knew she was putting up a front. She stared back defiantly. So what. Claire turned her attention back to the food she wasn't eating, but pushing around on her plate.  
  
After breakfast Mia shooed her out of the kitchen. Not letting her help with the dishes. Claire didn't protest. She didn't really want to be in the kitchen around prying eyes anyway.  
  
She went up to her room quickly, ignoring Brian's calls for her from the living room.  
  
Leon watched as Brian frowned at his sister. "What's up with her bro?" Leon asked gently.  
  
Brian turned around and sat down on the couch, looking defeated.  
  
"I think she's mad at me." Brain said, without looking up.  
  
Leon frowned, confused. "Why? What did you do?" he asked.  
  
Brian looked a bit self-conscious. "I said something stupid."  
  
Leon didn't push it any further. It was obvious Brain didn't want to talk about it anymore. Leon glanced at Vince, who didn't notice. Vince was staring at the stairs where Claire had disappeared. Leon gave a small smile. He had a feeling Vince was being quiet for reasons he didn't want anyone to know, the main one being he was having feelings for Claire in a major way.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Claire stared at the ceiling. I really should put a picture there. Give myself something to look at, she mused. It seemed to be her past time of late. Stare at the ceiling and pretend she wasn't angry.  
  
She hated herself. She hated that she was angry with Brian. She hated Vince. She hated herself because she was letting Vince affect her in a way that he shouldn't. She hated Brian because through no fault of his own he left her alone. She had to learn to live with out him. Since she's spent most of her life with him it was hard to adjust. She hated Vince because he wasn't there in time to stop Sam. She knew it was stupid. She knew if she had waited at work she would have been fine. Claire looked angrily at the ceiling. She had no right to assume Vince would there, but she wanted him to be and that's what pissed her off the most. Might as well face it. I'm falling for him. God damn it! Why couldn't it have been Leon? He's nice. He knows how to talk. It's not too complicated for him to say more than two syllables, she thought glumly.  
  
Claire sighed. Leon was handsome, but he didn't cause her breath to catch whenever he walked into the room. Leon's voice didn't cause a rumble deep below her skin the way Vince's did. Claire couldn't imagine what she would do with Leon. He didn't make her feel the way Vince did. He didn't cause her heart to skip a beat like it did when Vince looked at her. Claire growled loudly at the ceiling. I wish I never volunteered to bring his 'stubborn, I'm not talking to her just because she's Brian's sister' ass here. I should have left him on the goddamn highway! She thought viciously.  
  
Claire rolled over and curled into a ball. Determined not to get up all day.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"V, we're goin out. There are a couple more garages we wanna check out." Dom told his best friend.  
  
Vince didn't even look up from the TV. He just nodded.  
  
Dom and Letty left through the front door after they exchanged looks with Leon.  
  
"We're going, too. We'll be back in time to make dinner." Mia told Leon and Vince.  
  
This time Leon didn't look up, but just said, "ok. See you guys later."  
  
Vince watched Mia and Brain leave with narrowed eyes. When they were gone he turned his attention back to the TV. After an hour of watching TV Leon rose from the couch.  
  
"I gotta go too. I'm taking Daisy out and then we're gonna go somewhere for lunch. Make sure you stay with Claire." Leon instructed as if Vince were a child.  
  
Vince looked up at Leon with a dark glare, and then went back to the TV.  
  
Leon frowned. "Come on V. Just give me your word you won't leave Claire alone."  
  
Vince scowled up at Leon. "I won't leave her alone," he said reluctantly.  
  
Leon nodded satisfied, and then left as well.  
  
Vince sat staring at the TV, but not really watching it. I don't want to sit in this house all day damn it. I need to get out of here. Fuck Dom better hurry up and decide what we're gonna do as team, he thought crossly.  
  
After a minute of sitting there Vince got up and headed up the stairs determinedly. He knocked on Claire's bedroom door quickly.  
  
"Get dressed. We're going out." he told her firmly after she opened her door. Then headed towards Leon's 'room' where he kept his clothes.  
  
  
  
Claire looked hard at his retreating back. I don't want to go out. I'm staying here, she told herself determinedly. She went back into her room and shut the door, locking it behind her.  
  
  
  
Vince walked into the living room taken back to see Claire sitting on the couch dressed and ready to go. He didn't say anything, just gestured for her to leave first. He watched her walk to the car silently. His body heat flared when he saw her wearing denim shorts that just barely covered her rear. She had on a white t-shirt that fell just above the waistline of her shorts and white Adidas on her feet. She wore light make-up to hide the worst of the bruises. She left her hair down and it was still damp. He almost yelled at her to go up and change, but held himself in check. He didn't care what she wore. She didn't affect him. I don't care. I don't like her and I definitely don't want her, he thought determinedly.  
  
She climbed into the passenger side.  
  
Vince looked at her. She raised her eyes brows.  
  
What? I thought a big tough guy like you would want to drive. Oh wait you're not suppose to drive. Damn it, she thought. She felt stupid because she forgot. He had no problems driving home the other day; just how long did he plan to be out.  
  
Vince waited until she moved over to the driver's seat then climbed in. He handed her the keys.  
  
"Where to master?" she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Vince looked at her sharply.  
  
Claire smiled at him sweetly, "Where do you wanna go?" she repeated.  
  
Vince said nothing about hearing what she said. He wasn't supposed to leave her alone. It was too bad if she didn't like it.  
  
"Just drive around. I'll tell you when to stop," he informed her.  
  
Claire shrugged and did as he instructed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update. :)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Claire drove for over half an hour and still Vince said nothing about stopping. She frowned. This is what started his last temper tantrum, sitting in a car and not speaking. I really don't want to do this anymore, she thought. Claire was tired. She didn't want to drive anymore and she surely didn't want to want sit in the car with Him anymore. She sighed and turned the car around. She headed for a place she frequented as a child.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Vince was too lost in his own thoughts to notice Claire had turn the car around. He stared out the window not seeing the scenery as it flew by.  
  
There have only been three things Vince has been confident about, racing, the 'team,' and his love for Mia. Nothing else mattered. It's been this way for as long as he could remember, ever since Leon and Jesse became a part of the 'team.'  
  
Vince frowned. Mia didn't want him. That made him angry because Mia wanted Brian instead.  
  
That fucking bastard lied to us lied to her and she still wants him. What the fuck is the matter with her? He thought venomously. Vince glanced at Claire out of the corner of his eye, and then looked away quickly. And HER. What the fuck? If it weren't for Brian we wouldn't even be here. If it weren't for Brian she wouldn't have had to take us in like we're strays. If it weren't for Brian I wouldn't have to baby-sit her. If it weren't for Brian I would have Mia. If it weren't for Brian I wouldn't have looked at HER twice. If it weren't for Brian we would still have a home. Brian ruined everything, the 'team,' our way of life. He glared darkly at the window. Even if Vince didn't want to admit to himself, he knew deep down Brian didn't deserve so much credit.  
  
Vince blinked several times when he realized the car had stopped moving. In fact they were in a parking lot in front of an ice cream parlor. He turned and sucked in a quick breath when he saw Claire was no longer in the car. When did she leave? Why hadn't he heard her? Where did she go? Why the fuck wasn't he paying attention? He growled low in his throat. He glanced around. He didn't see her anywhere; he climbed out of the car. Just as he slammed the door shut he saw her.  
  
Claire walked toward him slowly eating an ice cream cone. She was too busy licking the chocolate, keeping it from spilling on to her fingers, to notice Vince staring at her intently. She stopped in mid step when he appeared in front of her. Claire looked up and saw the anger in his eyes. What? I didn't do anything damn it, she thought. "If you wanted one too you should have said so when I asked you," she said and then side stepped him and climbed back into her car.  
  
Vince was outraged. She never said anything about stopping to get ice cream. She never asked him if he wanted anything. She didn't tell him where she was going. Vince climbed into the car and slammed the door. He sat and stared at her hard. She wouldn't even look at him.  
  
"Stop staring." she told him without looking at him. She continued to lick her ice cream.  
  
"Nervous?" He asked, mockingly.  
  
Claire ignored him, content in eating her cone.  
  
Vince continued to stare at her, knowing eventually she would be unnerved.  
  
He was right. After a minute Claire tossed her ice cream cone out the window, frustrated. She turned and met him eye to eye. "Do you have a destination in mind now?" She asked, irritated.  
  
"You have ice cream on your face." He said, ignoring her question.  
  
Instinctively Claire's tongue reached out to clean it, but didn't quite reach. She didn't see his eyes travel from her eyes to her tongue then back to her eyes again.  
  
"Let me." He gripped her chin from underneath to keep her head still. Even as he leaned forward Vince knew he shouldn't. Stop! Don't, his mind shouted. Slowly he licked the ice cream clean.  
  
Claire closed her eyes and unconsciously leaned closer to him. Oh god what is he doing? Her body shivered at the contact. Then the moment was gone. Vince flung her face away as if he had been burned. Claire's eyes flew open. He looked angry again. Why? Why why why? Was all she could think of. She started the car and headed back to home.  
  
Vince looked at her, enraged. Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid. What the hell did I do that for? His mind screamed. Fuck! What if the others find out? What about Mia? What will she say? Fuck, god damn it!  
  
When Claire pulled up in front of the house, Vince turned toward her to speak. He was faced with her back instead as she climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her. He watched as she ran for the house and let herself in, slamming the front door as well. Vince ran his hand thru his hair, "Fuck!" He yelled out as he slammed a fist down on the dashboard. He looked at the door fiercely. He be damned before he would ever apologize to a woman, no matter what he did. Vince headed for the house reluctantly. He found her in the kitchen making a sandwich. She wouldn't even look at him. He started to open his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.  
  
Claire looked up at Vince. "Don't bother. I realize you're not all together there sometimes, because of the painkillers you still take. I understand that sometimes you can't control some things. So don't worry about it." She told him, and then went back to making her sandwich.  
  
Vince stared at her wide-eyed. She was giving him a way out so he wouldn't have to apologize. Fuck why does she have to be like this? Vince knew if it weren't for Mia and Brian things would be different. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea," he said.  
  
Claire looked up as she finished her sandwich. "Really? How noble of you. Thanks for clearing that up." She replied sarcastically and then snatched up her sandwich as she left the kitchen.  
  
Vince glared. What the fuck does that mean? "What the fuck is your problem?" he yelled at her retreating back.  
  
Claire stopped in her tracks; she turned and looked at him briefly. "Me? What about you? At least I'm not pining over someone who doesn't want me." Liar. Her mind taunted. She left quickly, retreating to her room.  
  
Vince growled. She doesn't know what she's talking about. He isn't pining over Mia. I'm not. He thought back to when Claire had ice cream on her face. He was supposed to keep her at a distance. He didn't need the hassle of worrying about someone else. Had she been any other woman, Vince knew that situation would have gone a lot differently. Hell, he might be upstairs with her right now, instead of down here in the kitchen cursing the fact that he knew her. But she's not any other girl. She's Brian sister. Remember that. He told himself sternly.  
  
He shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep the memory from his mind. Her presence was intoxicating; her warm creamy vanilla scent. He wondered what her lips would taste like. They looked so soft and smooth. He could have known; all he had to do was lean in a little further and.  
  
God Dammit! Stop fucking thinking about her! I don't want her. I don't want nothing to do with her. I don't. His mind cried out. He really was confused. How can he just push Mia away in his thoughts and think about HER instead, when he knew he was in love with Mia?  
  
Vince stared at the empty hallway where she disappeared. He is in love with Mia.isn't he?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Claire slammed her bedroom door. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea," she mimicked Vince's tone. She scowled at the door. "Stupid stubborn bastard." She muttered. Doesn't he know anything? Why can't he just. She stopped in mid-thought. Just what? Like her instead? Claire snorted at the thought. Yeah right. He's too busy looking at the sign above my head that says 'Brian's sister'. Claire took a bite of her sandwich. I don't know why he's gotta be so damn stubborn. She plopped down on her bed. "This sucks." She muttered, annoyed because she knew she was into Vince. She was in far deeper than she thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mia frowned at Vince. He had been sitting in the living room scowling at her and Brian for the last half hour. It was starting to piss her off. "V, why don't you go and see if Claire needs help with dinner?" She told him.  
  
Vince scowl deepened. He didn't want to, but he would because Mia asked him. He stood up abruptly and headed into the kitchen. He saw Claire standing in front of the stove. He sat at the table and watched her silently. He didn't want to talk to her.  
  
Claire noticed Vince had come into the kitchen. She glanced at him when she heard the chair scrap across the floor. He sat down at the table. She turned quickly before he caught her looking at him. "You still mad at me?" She asked tentatively.  
  
Vince looked at her sharply. Her back was to him. Half of him wanted to go over and shake her for making him mad. The over half wanted to go over and stand behind her; wrap his arms around her and nibble at her ear. Stop it! Damn it. You need to go and get fucking laid and quit thinking about HER. His eyes widened when he saw she had turned and faced him.  
  
"Do you wanna know why I didn't let you apologize earlier?" She asked him softly.  
  
Vince looked at her skeptically. "Oh please, enlighten me." He said tauntingly.  
  
Claire's eyes narrowed. "Because I like you. If I didn't I would have slapped you in the car." She told him, slightly angry because he was being impudent. She turned her back on him, facing the stove. Ha! Let him think about that. I hope it makes him mad too. She told herself.  
  
Vince's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe she just said that. He didn't want to get to know her. He didn't want to be her friend. He definitely didn't want her to be there. "What the fuck is wrong with you? How the hell can you like me? I don't even like you. You don't know anything about me," he snapped without thinking about what he said. He saw the hurt first, then the anger that took over.  
  
"You know what never mind. Get out of my kitchen." She snapped back. She was just trying to be friendly. Obviously he didn't need anyone.  
  
Vince scowled. He turned and left the kitchen. He went into the living room and saw Mia and Brian cuddled together on the couch. That made him angrier.  
  
No fucking way I'm gonna sit here and watch these two. I fucking give up. She can fucking have him. I don't want her anyway. He screamed in his head.  
  
He stormed thru the living room and headed out the front door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Brian and Mia jumped startled at the slamming of the door. Brian frowned, confused. He went into the kitchen to check on Claire.  
  
"Hey C' everything all right?" He asked as her looked at her concerned.  
  
Claire nodded and threw a fake smile his way. "Yeah. Why?" She asked.  
  
"You have any idea why Vince rushed out of here slamming the door?" Brian asked, watching her carefully.  
  
Claire's eyes widened slightly, but she just shrugged.  
  
"Could you check on him? He tends to do irrational things when he's angry. I don't want him to do anything bad. I would, but he hates me too much to listen to me anyway." Brian asked her.  
  
Claire glared at Brian. "Yeah well I'm part of that club too. We're related remember. I doubt he'll listen to me either." She told him in a bitter tone.  
  
Brian looked at her pleadingly. "Please, C. If one of the others were here they would. You don't have to say anything. Just watch him," he begged.  
  
Claire looked at him, and then sighed audibly. You people need help. You hate each other, but still look out for each other. What kind of twisted logic is that? She thought.  
  
"Fine. Go back to Mia. I'll go in a second." She informed him. She turned and shut off the stove.  
  
Brian backed out of the kitchen, not wanting to Claire to change her mind.  
  
Claire found him sitting on the front lawn. She approached him cautiously. She knew he wouldn't want her near. She saw his body stiffen and tense up when he heard her come closer.  
  
"What the fuck do you want? I wanna be out here by myself," he yelled without turning around. When he received no answer he turned and looked. His eyes narrowed when he saw it was HER. "Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around?" He snapped.  
  
Claire walked around and faced him, looking down slightly. She slapped him so hard he almost rolled back from the force. "What the fuck is your problem? Why do you have to be mean all the time? All I'm tryin to do is help. Stop being such an asshole and get over the fact that Mia doesn't want you. She wants Brian, despite what he did to you and your precious 'Team'. There's nothing you can do to change that, and forget what I said earlier. I could never like a jerk like you." She yelled at him.  
  
"Oh yeah?" was all he said before he yanked her down to his lap and crushed her lips with his own. He wanted to hurt her, punish her. He didn't want care what Mia wanted anymore. He did know he was never going to go for Claire.  
  
At first Claire was stunned. What was he doing? She pushed at his chest, pulling her lips away. "Let go! Let go!" She shouted struggling to get out of his grip.  
  
He let go immediately. Vince remembered she had struggled in the same way when he found her with Sam.  
  
"I can't believe I liked you. I could never like a bastard like you!" She yelled down at him.  
  
Neither of them noticed Mia and Brian were now standing in the front door.  
  
Vince growled at her. "Good! I wouldn't want a girl like you either because you're nothing compared to Mia anyway." He yelled back, pushing himself up from the ground to face her.  
  
Claire sucked in a breath. She did the one thing her mind said not to do. She punched him as hard as she could in the face.  
  
Brian ran towards them to stop Vince from doing something in retaliation.  
  
Claire ran for the house, rushing past Brian and Mia without a word. She wanted to scream, kick, and throw things. She ran up to her room and locked herself in.  
  
Vince looked stunned, he didn't even try to get up until Brian helped him. Once he was up he shrugged off Brian's help. Mia on the other hand came over and immediately started yelling.  
  
"Vince, what the hell is the matter with you? Why would you say something like that to her? You better go apologize. And I'm telling Dom when he gets back. You promised you wouldn't fight with her." She yelled.  
  
Vince closed his eyes tightly to her voice, trying to ignore her. No such luck, because just as she was finished Dom pulled up in front of the house.  
  
Oh fuck. Great. Just fucking great. Vince kept his eyes closed while he listened to Mia tell her brother what happened. Dom was quiet, just listening to Mia and stared at the cut on Vince's cheek. When Mia was done Vince opened his eyes and looked at Dom cautiously. Fuck.  
  
"Everybody go inside. I wanna talk to V alone." Dom stated. No one argued.  
  
Vince stood silently waiting to hear Dom bitch at him.  
  
"What's up with you V?" Dom said in a quiet tone instead.  
  
Vince's eyes widened. Why isn't he yelling? "Nothin," he said nonchalantly, and then realized that was the wrong answer.  
  
"Bullshit V!" Dom snapped. "You can't even look me in the eyes. I've known you since the third grade. You can't lie to me."  
  
Vince refused to speak.  
  
Dom sighed, frustrated. "I thought you gave your word? Was it really to much to ask for you not to fight with her?" He asked, more calm than before.  
  
Vince looked at him sharply, but then looked away feeling guilty.  
  
"She's his sister." Vince stated stubbornly.  
  
"God damn it Vince! I don't care if she's his fucking mother. Stop being so fuckin stubborn! She drove sixteen hours just to bring your ungrateful ass here. Even after Brian told her about you and how you are. She's letting us stay here until we get our shit together. All I asked was for you to back off and don't start shit. You're only making yourself look stupid and embarrassing us." Dominic growled at him, angry because Vince was being so immature.  
  
Vince opened his mouth to say something in his defense, but Dom cut him off.  
  
"I don't want to hear it V. Go and apologize and maybe I'll forget this happened." Dom stated in his 'my word is law, don't argue' tone.  
  
The blood drained from Vince's face. Apologize?  
  
"She started it," Vince said, and then winced. He even sounded childish to himself.  
  
Dominic stared at him angrily. "Go."  
  
Vince slumped his shoulders, and stomped his way into the house.  
  
Once he was out of earshot Dominic smiled. "You got it bad V. I wonder how long you'll hold out," he said to himself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Vince stood outside Claire's bedroom door, angry. She started it. If she had just left me alone I wouldn't have said anything. He scowled at the door. I ain't sayin sorry. I don't give a fuck what Dom says.  
  
It wasn't until he raised his hand to knock that he heard it. It was muffled thru the door, but there was no mistaking it. Claire was crying.  
  
Vince froze, but then balled up his fists at his sides. So what! I don't care. So what if I hurt her. I don't care. I don't care if I made her cry. I don't care if she hates me, he told himself firmly. Vince lifted his fist and knocked. He heard her stop crying, but the door didn't open. He scowled, ready to knock again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Claire stopped crying when she heard someone knock. It took her a moment to calm down. She wiped her eyes quickly. "Stupid bastard." She muttered to herself. This is all Brian's fault, she thought bitterly.  
  
She walked over to her door and opened it, expecting it to be Brian. Her jaw dropped when she saw Vince in front of her. She quickly closed her mouth and glared at the cut on his cheek. Satisfied in knowing she caused it. She waited for him to speak.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vince stood silent. He saw her tear streaked face and didn't know what to say. Don't just fucking stare at her! Say something! His mind shouted. Vince opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. FUCK! He couldn't bring himself to apologize.  
  
He saw the hurt pass over her face briefly, and then her eyes narrowed at him.  
  
"Fuck you Vince," she bit out.  
  
Vince watched in astonishment as she slammed the door in his face. What the. oh hell no! He glowered at the door and then knocked again, harder this time.  
  
"Go away!" He heard her yell thru the door.  
  
"I wanna talk to you!" Vince yelled back.  
  
"Tough!"  
  
"Open the fucking door Claire!" He growled at her.  
  
"No!"  
  
Vince banged on the door once with his fist, angry beyond belief. Fuck this! I don't fucking need this shit! Vince stomped his way down the stairs and out the front door. Once again sitting on the front lawn, angry at the world.  
  
Twenty minutes later Vince looked up when he heard a car pull up. Vince wasn't sure if he wanted to see Leon at the moment. Vince watched as Leon approached, he was smiling until he saw the cut on his cheek. Leon frowned at him.  
  
"What happened to your face bro? Did that guy come back? Is Claire all right? He didn't hurt her again did he?" Leon asked worried.  
  
Vince shook his head.  
  
Leon relaxed. "Well then what happened to your face dawg?" He asked confused. Leon's eyes widened. "You didn't get into a fight with Brian did you? Shit, V you know Dom ain't gonna like that. Come on. We better go lay low for a while. We'll come back later when Dom's calmed down." Leon stated, as he held out a hand to help Vince off the ground. Leon didn't see Dom's car because it was parked futher up the drive way.  
  
Vince took it, but couldn't look Leon in the eyes.  
  
"I need a drink," Vince said once they were in Leon's car.  
  
Leon laughed. "Now that's what I'm talkin about. Let's go find some bars."  
  
Vince nodded, agreeing with him. He couldn't bring himself to tell Leon it was Claire he fought with and not Brian.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mia sat in the living room waiting for Vince and Leon. It was late, almost four in the morning when they finally arrived. Mia was beyond pissed.  
  
Vince was completely drunk and smelled like cheap perfume and alcohol. Leon was struggling to help him inside.  
  
"I hope your night out with dirty hoes was worth it, Vince." She told him angrily.  
  
Vince smiled at her happily. "Hi Mia! Whoa!" He said a little too loud, as he wobbled dangerously. Mia shushed him as Leon tried to keep him upright.  
  
"He's been wasted most of the night. All he could talk about was Claire and how much he doesn't care about her. He's got it bad Mi." Leon informed Mia.  
  
"Shush!" Vince insisted loudly.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes. "Come on let's get him upstairs. He's gonna have to stay in your room Leon. I don't want him down here in the morning." She said.  
  
Leon agreed. With the two of them they managed to get Vince up the stairs without too much damaged or noised. Until they got to the hallway. Vince recognized Claire's bedroom door and started to head in that direction. Mia and Leon were pulling him towards Leon's room.  
  
"What you doing I wanna talk to Claire." he said speaking too loud.  
  
"Shush V! She's asleep." Mia tried to get him to be quiet.  
  
Vince on the other hand was far too drunk to care what time it was or who was sleeping. He wanted to talk to Claire and he was going too. "I want to talk to Claire! Let me go!" He insisted even louder than before, starting to get angry. He struggled against Mia and Leon's grip.  
  
Mia was no match for him. He shrugged her off like a rag doll. Leon was stronger than Mia but couldn't hold Vince for long.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Claire!" He stated loud enough for everyone else to hear.  
  
Claire came out of her room. "What the hell is the matter with you Vince? It's freakin four in the morning. Go to sleep!" She yelled impatiently.  
  
Vince was happy once he saw Claire. He stopped struggling against Mia and Leon who were once again trying to steer him towards Leon's room.  
  
"Claire! I want to talk to you. Can I come talk to you?"  
  
Claire would have laughed him, because he was slurring and obviously struggling to stand upright, but didn't because he was trying to be serious.  
  
Mia and Leon looked at her pleadingly. They knew Vince wasn't her favorite person at the moment. So they both looked surprised when Claire agreed to let Vince talk to her.  
  
"All right come on Vince." She said, dejectedly.  
  
To Mia and Leon's surprise Vince managed to make it into Claire's room without falling over. He sat down on her bed right away.  
  
"Just let him talk. He'll fall asleep once he feels he's done telling you whatever he thinks is important." Mia explained, and then went to bed.  
  
Leon looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry for what he said. He told me as soon as he got drunk. He deserved the punch in the face. If it makes you feel any better I know he likes you. He's just too afraid to admit it. He's always thought he was in love with Mia. He doesn't know anything else. He doesn't take to change very well." Leon said, then kissed her cheek and went to his own room.  
  
Claire sighed. I don't care what he feels anymore. He obviously doesn't care about my feelings. She thought. She went into her room and shut the door behind her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vince grinned goofily at her from the bed. "Hi Claire!" He said still speaking too loudly.  
  
Claire winced at his volume. "Shush. You're talking too loud." She reprimanded.  
  
Vince's grin fell. "Oh sorry."  
  
Claire sighed. "It's fine. What do you want Vince?" She asked tiredly.  
  
He waved for her to come closer; he didn't stop until she was standing in front of him.  
  
"What do you want, V?" she asked again when he didn't speak.  
  
Vince grinned at her again. "You," he mumbled as he grabbed her and pulled her even closer. His arm sneaked around her waist and he held her tightly.  
  
"What?" Claire asked, shocked. She started to squirm in his grip when he started to nuzzle her chest. All she wore was a skimpy tank top and a pair of boxer shorts. "Vince, stop it!" She practically yelled at him in a panic stricken voice.  
  
Thru his fuzzy mind Vince saw Claire and knew he wanted her. He wanted to feel her skin. His hand slipped underneath her shirt. When she started to squirm he held her tighter. Vince frowned when he heard her shouting at him. He looked up at her face to see what she was yelling for. He froze when he saw her face. She was scared of him. Oh baby I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's okay. I won't hurt you. He tried to tell her what he thought, but his mouth stopped cooperating with him.  
  
Claire pulled away from him and ran out of the room.  
  
Vince tried to go after her, to reassure her. He would never hurt her like that. He didn't want her to think he was capable of forcing himself onto her. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He soon past out unable to stay awake any longer.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
  
  
Vince woke up to find Mia glaring at him. He closed his eyes, hoping she would just go away. No suck luck.  
  
"She's gone. What the hell did you do this time? Haven't you done enough?" She shouted at him.  
  
Vince groaned at the newly forming headache. What the hell is she talking? Who's gone? He thought.  
  
"Did you hear what I said? Claire is gone, Vince." Mia repeated.  
  
Vince's body stiffened the moment he heard her name. It all came crashing back to him. What he said to her; the way he acted last night; the look on her face. Oh fuck! I need to find her. I have to tell her. Vince opened his eyes. He sat up then immediately regretted it. He groaned in protest at the pounding in his head. His body ached all over.  
  
"That's what you get for drinking all night! You're such an asshole Vince. Why can't you just get over whatever is bothering you and quit being such a dick to Claire? She's never done anything to you except treat you like a friend."  
  
Vince closed his eyes again. As much as he loved Mia he really didn't want to listen to her nag anymore. "Mia, shut up. I can't do anything with you standing here and bitchin at me. I'll make it up to her all right. Just go away cuz you're really starting to piss me off." He snapped.  
  
Mia opened her mouth angrily, but then shut it. She turned and left the room.  
  
Vince scowled. Just fucking great! Let's see who else I can make mad at me. He thought. Even Letty was mad at him. Mia had poisoned her against him, too.  
  
Vince ran his hand thru his hair. "Fuck," he muttered.  
  
All he kept seeing in his mind was the scared look on Claire's face and how she looked at him with pain filled eyes when he told her she was nothing compared to Mia. He growled in frustration. He knew he was pushing his limits. He was getting in a lot deeper than he ever wanted too. Especially with Her. He couldn't admit that where Claire was concerned he didn't know what he was doing. He pushes her away because that's what he's always done.  
  
Vince shook his head. He rolled out of bed.her bed. He glanced at it briefly, wondering why a woman who was only 5'1 in height needed a king sized bed. I know what I wanna do in this bed.Damn it! I really need to talk to her. He thought, stopping his thoughts from straying to far. Vince headed for the shower.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vince walked into the kitchen and headed over to the fridge to find something to eat. He was starving. He saw Brian watch him out the corner of his eye. He knew Brian wanted to tell him something, but didn't know what to say first to get the ball rolling. "What the fuck do you want O'Conner?" He said his last name with a sneer. Rubbing in the fact Brian had lied to them about his name.  
  
Brian glared, but didn't rise to the bait. "The police want to talk to you and Claire about what happened with Sam. They're going to have a hearing and need you and Claire to speak. It's just a formality. They need you to say under oath that it was Sam's car you saw speeding away and how you found her." Brian explained.  
  
Vince's breath caught when he remembered that day. He never wanted to kill someone so much in his life. Vince could honestly say he hated someone more than Brian. Vince almost smiled at that thought.almost.  
  
"When?'  
  
"As soon as possible. Today if you guys can make it down there." Brian said.  
  
All Vince did was nod. He continued to look for something in the fridge.  
  
Brian stood in the kitchen silently.  
  
Vince was starting to get irritated.  
  
"Look, I never got a chance to say this earlier, but I want to say this now. I know you hate me. It's okay. If things were reversed I'd hate me too. But I want to thank you for helping my sister out that day. Thanks for not ditching her just because she's related to me." Brian said. And then left the kitchen.  
  
Vince stared at the door. Fuck this is all wrong. O'Conner sayin thank you? He thought, and then shrugged. He went back to making something to eat.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It wasn't until later that night that Claire finally came home. Carlos drove her home. She didn't see Vince sitting on the front porch swing because the house lights were off. "Thanks 'Los. I appreciate it," she said as she gave him a hug.  
  
Carlos smiled at her. "Hey no problem. You're like a sister to me, you know this 'C. if you need anything you call, okay." he told her firmly.  
  
Claire smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I love you too "Los. Bye." She said, and then climbed out of the car.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vince watched some strange car pull up in front of the house. His eyes widened when he saw it was Her. His eyes darkened when he saw her hug and kiss the guy in the car with her. Who the fuck is that? What makes him think he can just touch her like that? I'll kill him! He started to get up, but then Claire got out of the car. He sat back down and watched her walk towards him.  
  
"Who's that? Booty call?"  
  
Claire jumped startled. She hadn't known he was there. "Jesus Christ Vince! You scared the crap out of me!" She stated rather loudly.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." He said, deadly calm.  
  
Claire glared at him. "It's none of your business who he is! You don't own me Vince. I don't have to answer to anyone, least of all you." She snapped at him, and then started to head inside.  
  
Vince sighed audibly. "Wait. Don't go in. I want to talk to you. I didn't mean that," he told her gently, trying to get her to stay and talk to him.  
  
Claire frowned at his soft-spoken voice. "Seems to me you say a lot of things you don't mean. Maybe you should think about what you say before you say it." She retorted.  
  
Vince growled in frustration. "Just wait and listen to me."  
  
"Please," he added hoping that would get her to stay.  
  
It worked, Claire complied with his request. She stood facing him waiting for him to speak.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you scared last night. I want you to know I wouldn't have force myself on you. No matter how drunk I was."  
  
Claire stared at him unblinkingly.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you cry before either. I don't know how to deal with this. I don't want to deal with this.not yet. I'm sorry I said all those things before. I didn't mean them. I was just trying to make you mad so you'd leave me alone." He told her, unable to look at her. When she didn't say anything, he turned and looked at her hesitantly. "Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"Why should I? Since I don't compare to Mia, nothing I say is really important to you anyway." She told him sarcastically, and then went into the house.  
  
Vince didn't stop her. How could he? He really couldn't blame her for being mad at him. He wanted to keep her away. So why is it now that she's at a distance he wanted her closer?  
  
He watched her disappear and for the first time in his life Vince didn't know what he was feeling.  
  
He knew deep down he wasn't in love with Mia. He never really was. She was just the only decent girl he knew that wasn't taken. Letty and Dom have been together forever, besides he never thought of Letty in that way. They didn't really know any other girls. Except for the racer chicks that came to the parties. They were no good either. They just latched on to whoever won. Since it was always Dominic who won, they settled for Dom's closest friends. Vince hated that. He hated being settled upon. He didn't want no girl who would rather have Dom. Sure they had their uses, but even that gets old after a while.  
  
Vince growled in frustration once more. He really didn't know what he was doing with Claire. He knew he didn't want her mad at him, but he didn't want her to get too close either. Fuck! What the hell am I gonna do with her?  
  
Vince looked at the door, and then headed inside with a determined look. He looked around the living room and only saw the team. He scowled and then went into the kitchen. His scowl disappeared when he saw her.  
  
"Claire would you just wait and listen to me." He shouted louder than he intended too.  
  
Claire looked at him disbelieving, then her expression changed.  
  
Vince's heart dropped when he saw the look in her eyes. She wasn't scared, just defeated. Almost as if she knew Vince was never going to let her in.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore, Vince." She said softly. "I can't change who I am anymore than you can. I understand now how things have to be. I've accepted it now." she said then turned away, facing the fridge.  
  
Vince's jaw dropped. "No, wait you don't understand." He said still slightly shouting, not realizing he could be heard in the living room because the others had turned the volume down on the TV.  
  
"I understand more than you think. Just leave it. This is what you wanted anyway. You didn't want to be friends, fine. We won't be friends. I can handle that. Just accept it," she told him. Claire left the kitchen and went up to her room.  
  
Vince stared at the stairs. I don't want this. I didn't fucking want any of it. Don't tell me what to do. Don't tell me what I want. You don't know what I want. Vince scowled at the stairs, slowly walking back towards the living room. He wanted to punch someone. Fuck! Why does she have to be so fucking stubborn? All I want is to say sorry damn it! I want.Fuck! I want her! No fucking way she wants me now. The only thing he thought Claire would want would be for him to leave. For the first time since he's been there Vince wished he had his car.  
  
"Yo Vince?" Dom shouted breaking Vince out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?" Vince snapped, looking at him angrily.  
  
Dominic just smiled. "Go make her listen, bro. She still thinks you hate her."  
  
"I don't hate her." Vince protested.  
  
Dom held up two hands, "tell her bro. Not me."  
  
Vince still looked hesitant.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. "Go talk to my sister." He stated firmly.  
  
Vince looked at Mia, who smiled then nodded for him to go.  
  
Vince turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
  
  
Vince ran up the stairs and knocked on her door. When he got no answer he tried the handle and was surprised to find it turned. He opened the door and stuck his head in hesitantly. "Claire? You in here?" He asked.  
  
He walked in and saw her lying on her stomach on her bed. He frowned. He walked over and touched her shoulder. He let out the breath he was holding when he saw her open her eyes and look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She looked pale to him. He noticed the bags under her eyes.  
  
She shrugged. "Just tired." she responded, in an 'I don't care' tone.  
  
He didn't like that she hadn't slept because of him. He didn't want to endanger her health. Not sleeping probably wasn't good for her. He walked over and pulled off her tennis shoes. He noted she was still wearing the same tank top and boxer shorts. He pulled the covers back on the bed. "Get in," he told her firmly, leaving no room for argument.  
  
She glared at him defiantly.  
  
"Come on Claire. Just get in." He said more gently this time.  
  
Claire looked at him, curious. This gentle side of him was new to her. It confused her. She didn't understand how he could be gentle, and then turn around and be mean again.  
  
Vince sat on the bed next to her, resting his back against the headboard. There was a long moment of silence.  
  
Claire looked up at Vince, confused. Why is he here? He doesn't want me.  
  
"I had a girl once. Before I was in love with Mia," he said.  
  
Claire's eyes widened, but she didn't interrupt.  
  
"It was right after high school." He looked lost at the memory.  
  
"What happened?" Claire asked gently.  
  
Vince looked down at her. He looked vulnerable. There was no scowl to hide his feelings from her.  
  
"I seriously thought I was in love with her. We were even talking about getting a place together. We use to race back then too. The first time I ever lost a race she left me for the guy that won. She said she couldn't be with a loser."  
  
Claire's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say. How can anyone leave Vince for someone else? He's perfect! She thought appalled.  
  
"I never lost after that. I also never let anyone besides the 'team' get close. Wasn't worth the hassle. Leon and Jesse were different thou. They were just kids who idolized Dom and me. Besides you couldn't have ignored Jesse if you tried." He said with a slight smile.  
  
Claire stayed quiet, afraid that if she spoke he would stop talking. This is the most she's heard him say in the last month that he's been here.  
  
"Then Brian came along and I knew. I knew he had a thing for Mia, and he was a cop. I was angry cuz I knew Mia had a thing for him too. I spent all those years being in love with her and all of a sudden he comes in and just takes her for a ride."  
  
Claire watched him silently. I knew there's been more goin on in his head than he was letting on. She thought.  
  
"But no one listened to me cuz they think I'm this dumb muscled brained fool who has no sense. I'm just a bodyguard to them. I knew thou. Then the last job went wrong." He paused as if he was still shaken by the memory of what happened. "I thought I was gonna die on that truck.when I woke up in the hospital, they told me about Jesse, I wished I had died on that truck. It was our fault. He was just a kid. If we had just went looking for him instead, none of this would have happened."  
  
Yeah, but then I never would have met you. She said silently to herself. Instead she laid a hand on his thigh. Vince looked down at her.  
  
"It's not your fault. There's no way you could have known. Don't spend your life playing what if," she said softly.  
  
Vince scowled at her. When she pulled her hand away he caught it and put back where she had it and held it there.  
  
"When I was in the hospital all I could think about was Jesse and how Brian lied to us and hurt Mia. I swore if I ever saw him again I would kill him. But I couldn't because Mia was in love with him. I hated him. Still do, but you. I hadn't counted on you," he said looking at her.  
  
Claire's heart skipped a beat. There was a look in his eyes that she never saw before. Why is he looking at me like that? What does it mean?  
  
"When Dom called to tell me you were pickin me up I told him to fuck off. I'd stay in LA until I could drive on my own."  
  
Claire's eyes widened. She didn't know that.  
  
"But when Dom says something, that's it. I was so angry. I didn't want nothin to do with Brian, let alone his sister."  
  
Claire's eyes lowered to the bed. She pulled her hand out of Vince's grip. "Stop. I don't want to hear anymore. I know you hate me. It's been obvious since that day I picked you up from the hospital. I don't need you to throw it back in my face." She said bitter he always manages to make her feel like she wasn't good enough for him.  
  
Vince's breath caught. He lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him. "Claire, I don't hate you. I swear I'm sorry for everything I did and said. I just didn't know what to do. I thought I was in love with Mia for so long, I didn't realize I was wrong until you came along." He explained, almost pleading with her.  
  
"If you're not in love with her, then why am I nothing compared to her?"  
  
Vince winced. God I am gonna regret that for the rest of my fucking life! "I'm sorry. If I could take it back I would. I didn't mean it. I was just angry. When I'm angry I can't control what I say or do."  
  
Claire moved back, away from him. "People say what they really mean in the heat of passion. Be it anger or otherwise. When you're not angry people front and say what they think others want to hear."  
  
Vince started to say something, but Claire cut him off.  
  
"Let me finish. You on the other hand, don't front. If you don't like someone you don't pretend you do. You've never been anything but honest with me. Sam lied to me. Brian lied to me. I'm just tired of being lied too." She said, and then sighed deeply.  
  
"I thought maybe if you could get past the fact that I was Brian's sister maybe we could get to know each other because I knew I was falling for you. When you said all those things to me, that's when I knew. I knew you could never like me. Looking at me would just remind you of Brian and what he did to your family."  
  
She said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Vince couldn't say anything. She thought he was being honest and all this time he's just been lying to himself. Wait a minute; did she just say fallin for me? He thought confused.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would go away and leave me alone now. Because looking at you hurts too much." She said, and then turned away from him and faced the other side, not wanting him to see her cry. She couldn't keep in the tears. She started to cry.  
  
She didn't even realize Vince had rolled her over to face him. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shush, baby don't cry. I'm not worth it." He said into her ear, not realizing the endearment slipped out.  
  
Vince didn't know when, but somehow she managed to slip past the shield he keeps around himself. He knew now he was gonna have to make her see that he really did want her. He wanted her in his bed, in his life, but most importantly in his heart. He didn't know how he was gonna do that. He never was good at getting girls. Usually they just flocked to him. He was never attached to girls at races. They were just looking for a good time. Any one with a racecar, and money would suit them. Claire was different. She didn't care about his car, the money, or even that he was part of the 'Toretto team.'  
  
She wanted him the way he was, not because of who he was in the racing world.  
  
That was a first for him.  
  
Claire snuggled closer to Vince. She didn't care that he was holding her now or if he was gone by morning. All she cared about was he made her feel safe now. Her last thought before falling asleep was maybe he was starting to like her at least a little bit. He would have left already if he still hated her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer can be found on the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
Vince woke up the next morning to find Claire curled up next to him, He watched her sleep not wanting to wake her. She's so beautiful, he thought. He pulled her closer to his body, never wanting to let go. When she finally stirred in his arms he smiled.  
  
Claire stretched and yawned. When she opened her eyes she was looking directly into Vince's face. She smiled back.  
  
"Hi," she said softly.  
  
He brushed her lips with a light kiss. "You okay?" he asked  
  
She nodded. "I need a shower though. I'll be back." She said, and then pushed herself away from him. She rushed into her bathroom.  
  
He wanted to pull her back next to him, but Vince watched her go in silence. He didn't want to push her too far, too fast, too soon. He lay there thinking about what she would look like in the shower, naked and wet. He groaned softly as he closed her eyes. Oh God if only she had any idea what she does to me.  
  
It was a while before he realized the shower never turned on. He sat up and frowned. He made his way to the bathroom door and opened it. "Claire? You -- " He started to ask as he stuck his head into the bathroom. He stopped as his heart skipped a beat. Claire was lying in a heap on the floor.  
  
He pushed his way in. "Fuck! Claire? What's the matter?" He said in a panic stricken voice. He kneeled down beside her. He searched her for any sign of injury. There was none, He didn't know what was wrong. Dom. Dom will know what to do, he thought, and then ran from the bathroom.  
  
Vince ran down the hall to Dominic's room. "Dom!" He shouted as her opened the door without knocking first.  
  
"Fuck! Vince what the hell is the matter with you?" Dom snapped as he made sure the blanket covered Letty. When he looked up he was taken back by the look on Vince's face. Vince was scared.  
  
"It's Claire. I don't know what's wrong. She's just laying there not moving." Vince managed to get out.  
  
Dom remembered what Brian told him about Claire's heart problem before they all came here. He was up immediately. "Go check and make sure she's breathing. I'll get Brian," he stated firmly.  
  
Vince ran back to Claire's room. She'll be okay. She has to be okay, he thought. He bent down next to her, cradling her head in his hands. A few minutes later Vince looked up to see two EMT's rush into the room.  
  
"Sir, we're gonna need you to move." One man told Vince firmly.  
  
Vince glared at him. He wasn't gonna leave Claire.  
  
"Sir, we can't help her if you're in the way." the other said gently.  
  
Vince nodded and moved. He watched as they check her breathing and heartbeat.  
  
"I got no heartbeat." The first man, who spoke, announced.  
  
Tears rolled down Vince's cheeks. Oh god no! Don't let anything happen to her. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll never hurt her again I swear. Just let her be okay. I can't lose her too. Jesse was enough. Please just let her be okay, Vince pleaded in his mind.  
  
Someone pulled him back out of the bathroom, he didn't know whom. He looked on in horror as the two men tried to revive her heartbeat, while he could do nothing. It was a tense minute.  
  
"I got a beat. Okay let's move." The second man announced.  
  
Vince almost collapsed in relief.  
  
They lifted her into a waiting gurney and rushed her out of the house to the waiting ambulance outside.  
  
Dom shoved Brian towards the ambulance to ride with Claire. "Go, we'll follow."  
  
Dom led Vince to his car and followed the ambulance, putting his racing skills to good use.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Claire woke up groggy and confused. She looked around and knew she was in a hospital yet again. She frowned. The last thing she remembered was waking up next to Vince and going to take a shower. What happened?  
  
She saw Vince sitting in a chair next to her fast asleep. He held one of her hands in his own. He woke up instantly when she tried to pull her hand away. He looked at her worried, but relaxed once he saw she was awake.  
  
"Oh god baby. You scared me. Don't do that again." He said softly, as he looked at her tenderly.  
  
Claire looked at him confused. "What happened?" She whispered, not able to speak any louder.  
  
"Your heart. Brian explained your problem and the doctor said you skipped a couple of pills. He said it wasn't just that thou. That you probably overexerted yourself and that's why you blacked out. He called it something, but I can't remember." He explained.  
  
Claire closed her eyes. She should have known better. When Vince came home drunk that morning she left and forgot to take her pills with her. Then later when she went home that night after Carlos dropped her off. She talked to Vince and forgot to take her pill. She was so upset she just fell asleep. "I wanna go home." She whispered.  
  
"Okay baby. I'll go tell the doctor you're awake. I'll be back."  
  
Claire frowned at the use of the endearment. Baby?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Claire slapped Brian's hand away when he tried to help her out of the car. "Stop it Brian! I don't need help. I can get out the car myself," she said indignantly.  
  
The team laughed as they stood around and waited for her to get out the car.  
  
Claire had been unconscious in the hospital for three days. Once she was awake they decided to keep her for a few more days to make sure she her heart was okay and didn't suffer from her missed dosage. When she was finally allowed to go home she was given strict orders to take it easy. She needed to be careful and not overstrain herself until her heart fully recovers from her lapse.  
  
Vince scowled. He walked over and picked up Claire, cradling her in his arms.  
  
"V! Put me down! I can walk damn it!" She yelled at him as She squirmed in his arms.  
  
"Stop it before I drop you. I'm not letting you go so just be quiet," He growled in her ear.  
  
Claire scowled, but she stayed quiet. Vince carried her into the house and set her down on the couch.  
  
"Don't move." He told her firmly. He followed the team into the kitchen.  
  
Claire rolled her eyes. "I'll do freakin cartwheels if I want. Damn it." She muttered, irritated that She was being treated like she's made of glass. She was so busy being mad she didn't notice that the team had come back into the living room. Mia was holding a cake with lit candles. Claire frowned as everyone smiled at her.  
  
"What's this? You missed my birthday by like six months." She said, confused.  
  
"It's our way of welcoming you back." Mia said.  
  
"We appreciate everything you've done for us. Thank you for accepting us, despite our past." Dom added.  
  
"It's also our way of saying thanks for puttin up with old coyote here and spending sixteen hours driving a car just so he could be with us." Leon piped in.  
  
Claire had to smile. She looked at the cake. It read: Thanks Claire! Welcome to the Team!  
  
"Hurry and blow out the candles before they melt down girl." Letty urged her.  
  
Claire laughed and did as the she instructed. A cheer went up among them.  
  
"Okay this is going back in the kitchen. Who's up for some lunch?" Mia asked as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
At the mention of food they all rushed after her. No one had been eating while Claire was in the hospital. Now that they know Claire is all right they were all starving. Vince stayed and sat down next to her.  
  
"You really okay?" He asked tentatively.  
  
Claire smiled. This gentle side of him still amazed her. "Yeah, I'm good. I'll probably drive everyone crazy for a while since I'm not allowed to do anything. I hope I don't get on everyone's nerves too much."  
  
Vince pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "As long as you're around. That's all that matters." He said into her hair.  
  
Claire closed her eyes, revealing in his embrace. Yep, he likes me, she thought happily. 


	19. Chapter 19 The End

Disclaimer can be found in the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
The next morning Claire woke up early, before anyone else. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She prepared the coffeemaker and proceeded to make breakfast. A few minutes later she jumped when she felt a strong pair of arms slip around her waist.  
  
"You're supposed to be taking it easy." Vince said into her ear, and then began to nibble on it.  
  
"I am. I'm taking off from work for the next two weeks," she said.  
  
Vince rolled his eyes for the first time in a long time. "You only work three days a week anyway," he replied.  
  
Claire sighed. "I don't need a father Vince. I can take care of myself." She said softly.  
  
"You call ending up in the hospital taking care of yourself? Do you know what would have happened if we hadn't been here?" He growled, getting angry.  
  
Claire turned in his arms and shoved him back. "Yeah I do! I wouldn't have you yelling at me all the damn time!" She snapped.  
  
"What the hell are you yellin for?" Vince shouted back.  
  
"Enough!" Dom yelled as he rushed into the kitchen, pushing his large form in between them. Dom looked at Vince. "Outside! Now!"  
  
"But she--"  
  
"Now Vince!" Dom cut him off.  
  
Vince stomped out of the kitchen.  
  
Dom looked down at Claire. She looked like she was angry and gonna cry at the same time. "Okay, we can go about this one of two ways." He said speaking calmly.  
  
"You can yell and fight with me too, or... You can tell me what's up with you and Vince. Because we both know somethin's up. He never argues with a woman." Dom stated.  
  
Claire's smile was bittersweet. "Truth. He can't handle it when it's thrown his way."  
  
Dom sighed. "I like you Claire. I really do. Honestly I'd take you over Brian any day. You take things at face value, no bullshit. But I'm gonna give you some advice. Take it or leave it. It's up to you." He told her sincerely.  
  
Claire's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Fuck him. Don't take his shit." Dom told her firmly.  
  
Claire's jaw dropped. "What?" She asked confused.  
  
Dom smiled. "I know. He's my friend, but you've become one too. Like I said. You accept people at face value. If he can't accept you the way you are, then fuck him. He wants someone that's honest. If he can't see that in you then he ain't worth it."  
  
Claire's eyes welled up with tears. "I know. I keep trying to get him to see." She said as her voice cracked.  
  
Dom embraced her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry kiddo." After he let her go, Claire excused herself and went up to her room. He watched her leave and then went outside to go talk to Vince.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vince stood on the front lawn, waiting to hear Dom go off. Vince deserved it, he knew he did. He shouldn't be arguing with Claire. Especially since she just came home from the hospital yesterday.  
  
What the fuck is the matter with me? He thought to himself.  
  
Vince saw Dom and immediately tensed up, but started talking instead of staying quiet. He knew Dom was angry with him. "Dom before you say anything, I know. I know she just got out of the hospital. I know I shouldn't be fighting with her. She just makes me...Arghh." Vince growled in frustration. "She's supposed to be taking it easy and she's down here making breakfast for everyone." Vince said fuming.  
  
Once again Dom surprised Vince by not yelling at him. Instead Dom spoke calmly. "So instead of taking over for her, like you could have done, you berated her and yelled at her for something she's doing just to be nice." Dom stated.  
  
Vince opened his mouth, but then shut it. He slumped his shoulders, staring at the floor. Before he met Claire, Vince never used to be ashamed of his behavior. But now it was like that's all he's done since he met her. "Fuck! I keep fucking shit up don't I." Vince stated angry with himself.  
  
He felt Dom's hand on his shoulder. Vince looked up.  
  
"Stop treating Claire like she's Jaime. Claire doesn't give a shit about the all the hype the 'team' gets. She doesn't give a shit about what kind of car you drive and sure doesn't give a shit about how much money you have. You keep treating Claire like shit and she's gonna give up on you. I don't think you want that. Do you?" With that said Dom left Vince alone to think.  
  
Vince watched Dom leave. I know she's not Jaime. I'm not stupid. I can't help that she's stubborn. She should be taking it easy like the doctor told her, damn it! I don't know what I would do if something like that happens again. Vince's eyes widened. He didn't know why he got so upset with Claire. He should have done like Dom said and just taken over for her.  
  
Vince sat on the front porch brooding. He was angry with a lot of things, but he was mostly angry with himself. He hadn't meant to yell at Claire. He was just worried about her. He almost lost her. He wouldn't have been able to bear it if she had died too.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Claire started at her bedroom ceiling. Maybe I should finally get around to painting a picture up there. She mused. Maybe a night sky scene? With planets and constellations. She thought, but then quickly changed her mind. No, doesn't fit. Ooo what about the sky? With some birds? That could be good. Claire rolled her eyes. "I really need to get out of this house." She muttered to herself. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vince stood up with a scowl on his face when he saw a car pull up in front of the house. He growled deep in his throat. It was the same guy who brought Claire home that night after he got drunk. What the fuck is he doing here?  
  
Vince looked like a watchdog, blocking the front steps to the door. "You better take your ass back in your car and drive away." Vince said in a deadly voice.  
  
"Hey back off. I'm here because Claire called me. Now move out of my way." Carlos replied on a snap.  
  
"She don't fucking need you, so leave." Vince insisted, speaking louder.  
  
Carlos glared at Vince. "I'll leave after I see her." Carlos said, raising his voice to match Vince.  
  
"I said leave!" Vince shouted, shoving Carlos back.  
  
"I don't give a fuck what you said. I ain't leavin until I see Claire." Carlos shouted back.  
  
Vince raised his fist and punched Carlos in the face. Carlos took a step back, but then came forward with his own fist.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Claire had rushed outside when she heard shouting coming form Vince. She opened the door to see Carlos hit Vince in the face with a fist. Then Vince rushed at him, like a football player.  
  
"Fuck, Vince stop!" She shouted as she ran over to stop the two fighting men. "Carlos, stop!" His back was to her and he didn't see her. He didn't know it was her he had knocked her to the ground, by hitting her on the side of the head. Claire screamed more in surprise then pain as she flew back on the ground.  
  
Carlos froze when he heard Claire scream.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vince saw Claire go flying as the guy knocked her back. His temper flared. "You fucking bastard! Don't ever touch her again! I'll kill you!" He screamed as he knocked Carlos back with several more punches.  
  
Claire stood up, but wobbled a little bit. She made her way over to Vince. "V, stop! He's just a friend. He's Daisy's brother." She yelled trying to get through his enraged state, to make him stop.  
  
Vince couldn't stop. He was seething with anger. I'll fucking kill him! He better not lay another hand on her!  
  
Carlos was fighting back, but stopped when Claire came over and tried to hold Vince's arms still.  
  
Claire couldn't hold him. She wasn't strong enough. She slipped underneath his swinging arms and wrapped her arms around his middle, holding him tight. "V, stop! Stop fighting. It was an accident. He didn't mean to hit me. Come on Vince, calm down. Please baby for me, stop." She begged into his chest, close to tears.  
  
Vince stopped fighting when he realized Claire was clinging to his middle. He dropped his arms to the side, dragging in gulps of air. Trying to calm down from his enraged state.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
The 'team' had rushed outside when they heard Claire shouting. Brian and Leon started to rush forward when they saw Claire get knocked down. Dominic held them back.  
  
Brian glares at him. "What are you doing? We have to stop them." Brian demanded.  
  
Dom shook his head. "No Let her. She's got it, watch." Dom insisted.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vince closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Hugging her closer to his body. "Oh god, I love you so much. I couldn't let you get hurt again. It was all my fault before. I promise no one will hurt you. I swear to god Claire, never again." He said, squeezing her even closer.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There was a collective gasp from the 'team.'  
  
"What did he just say?" Letty asked, shocked.  
  
"About damn time V!" Len shouted.  
  
Dom just smiled, along with Mia.  
  
Brian walked over and helped Carlos up, pulling him away from the would be couple.  
  
"Hey Bri' long time no see." Carlos said, smiling.  
  
Brian looked at him like he had three heads. "He just beat your ass. What the hell you got to be happy about?"  
  
Carlos pointed at the two still embraced. "That... It's what she wants."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Claire pulled back and looked Vince in the eyes. "What did you say?" She asked, shocked.  
  
Vince looked scared for a moment. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the rejection in her eyes. He wouldn't be able to handle it. "I love you." He whispered. He didn't know until just then that it was true. She meant more to him than Jaime or Mia ever could.  
  
Claire smiled. She pushed up on her toes to reach his lips and kissed him.  
  
Vince opened his eyes in shock. She wasn't rejecting him. She wanted him. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, revealing in her kiss. When she opened her mouth he slipped his tongue inside. Vince groaned softly at her warm softness, inhaling her scent.  
  
They broke apart when the 'team' started whooping and cheering. Claire hid her face in his chest, embarrassed that the 'team' saw the two of them kissing.  
  
Vince chuckled. "Better take this inside," he said into her ear. He swept her up in his arms, before Claire could move and carried her into the house.  
  
Inside her bedroom, Vince locked the door behind them. He didn't want to be interrupted.  
  
He turned and saw the doubt on her face. He gathered her in his arms again. "I love you. I'm sorry for everything I've put us through. I swear if I have to spend the rest of my life to make it up to you, I will." He promised.  
  
"I don't think I can live like that V." She said.  
  
Vince pulled back, searching her face. "What? What do you mean? You don't want that other guy do you?" He asked, afraid she was rejecting him after all.  
  
"I don't want you to be with me just because you feel you have too. I want you to want to be with me because it's what you want to do."  
  
Vince let out a breath in relief. "Of course I want you. I want to be with you for as long as you want me." He said, pulling her close again. He buried his lips in her hair.  
  
"You're gonna have to learn how to control your temper. You can't beat up Carlos every time he comes over to visit." She said, lifting her head to meet his lips with her own.  
  
"Anything you want baby." He mumbled before kissing her more deeply. Vince picked her up and deposited her on the bed. Claire pulled him close. Vince rolled to his side so he wouldn't squash her.  
  
Claire froze suddenly. Vince felt it and stilled his movements. "What's the matter baby?"  
  
"What if we don't work? We're always fighting. What will happen if we fight again?" She asked, worried.  
  
Vince relaxed his body and smiled softly. "I don't think we'll be fighting too much anymore. Besides we have Dom to straighten us out when we need it." He said.  
  
Claire nodded. She relaxed into his touch, craving it.  
  
Vince leaned forward and kissed her, urging her to open her mouth. He felt Claire freeze again. Vince stiffened as well. "What is it?" He asked, searching her face.  
  
Claire looked at him wide-eyed. "I.I.I've never.I don't." She couldn't bring her self to tell him she's never been with a man.  
  
Vince smiled at her gently. He knew what she was trying to say. He reached up and caressed her cheek. Giving her a light kiss. "It's okay, Claire. I know. Remember Sam yelled it out. I knew it was true. You wouldn't lie about something like that."  
  
Claire blushed. She had forgotten about that.  
  
"Don't worry baby. We have a long time. When you're ready let me know. I'm willing to wait until then." He promised, giving her another gentle kiss.  
  
Tears welled up in Claire's eyes. He was the only man who has ever said that to her. She knew right then he was the man for her. Claire always knew there was more beneath the surface. His eyes gave him away. They reveal everything.  
  
Claire pulled her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "I love you too." She whispered.  
  
Vince closed his eyes. He would never get enough of hearing that for the rest of his life.  
  
The end. 


End file.
